LOCUS UBI OMNES MUTARE
by Bliblou
Summary: La Grande Magie permet la création d'un autre monde quand ce qui aurait dû être ne peut plus avoir lieu. Il appartient à Harry Prince de rétablir le monde Originel. COMPLETE
1. Harry's

LOCUS UBI OMNES MUTARE

**1.1**

Le moment où il avait eu la coupe en main, les yeux fixés sur Cédric qui sortait en courant d'une des hautes allées du labyrinthe, Harry sut qu'il avait été piégé. Au fond de lui, il ressentit une vague de frissons glacials, comme des piques aiguisés que l'on ferait entrer lentement dans son corps, la peau se déchirant sous la pression et le sang bouillonnant et brûlant dans ses veines comme de l'acide.

Il était étrangement persuadé que se saisir de la coupe n'était en aucun cas sensé être douloureux et qu'il allait donc encore cette année avoir droit à de la peur et de la peine - et à de la douleur aussi. Et il la ressentait déjà tellement qu'il en perdit conscience.

Harry n'avait jamais été un garçon très intelligent. Du moins était-ce qu'il pensait et le meilleur moyen de se persuader que finalement tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas si pire, puisqu'il n'était pas grand chose de plus qu'une poupée sans esprit que l'on pouvait malmener, manœuvrer et manipuler avec facilité.

Mais bien qu'il ne soit pas très intelligent - et il savait aussi que se le dire et se le répéter était la preuve d'un grand manque de confiance en soi - il ne manquait pas pour autant d'instinct. Un instinct inné qui lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois mais qui n'avait jamais vraiment fait appel à ses facultés d'interprétation ou de réflexion.

Mais il savait.  
Il avait toujours su quand quelque chose de grave ou de mal ou d'effrayant allait arriver, que ce soit quand il était chez son oncle, ou à Poudlard.  
Et là, alors qu'il reprenait conscience, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, même s'il ne souffrait plus, et qu'il allait sûrement se mordre les doigts d'avoir ouvert les yeux dans quelques instants.

Les draps qui le couvraient, et qui ornaient le lit confortable dans lequel il semblait reposer étaient verts. Un vert Serpentard qui le fit frissonner et imaginer la pire hypothèse possible, et le bras nu enroulé autour de sa taille était loin de vouloir l'en dissuader.

Probablement donc, avait-il était enlevé par Voldemort et était-il maintenant à l'aune de se faire torturer et violer, et peu importe tous les instincts du monde et la chance du débutant qui lui avaient toujours sauvés la vie jusque là, aujourd'hui c'était fini et encore, il allait souffrir.

Il détestait souffrir. Plus que mourir, souffrir amenait une boule dans sa gorge et des larmes dans ses yeux et toujours il voulait pleurer de peur, gémir et appeler quelqu'un d'une toute petite voix à l'aide, pour que les monstres ne l'entendent pas.  
Mais personne n'était là pour le protéger et personne ne le serait jamais. Et les monstres le trouvaient toujours.

Il sentit le souffle contre sa nuque ralentir doucement et le bras autour de lui se resserra. L'inconnu- Voldemort - enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement, et Harry sentit un sourire étirer les lèvres étrangement douces.  
"Bien dormi?"

Ne rien dire, ne pas bouger ; Peut-être ainsi oublierait-on sa présence, se rendrait-il invisible?

Mais le bras qui glissa encore le long de son ventre et plus bas le fit presque vomir et il fut secoué d'un sanglot. Et il fallait qu'il essaie, au moins. Alors faisant fie de l'appel inquiet de la voix derrière lui qui ne voulait sans doute que le faire tomber dans un piège, comme la voix d'une sirène, Harry glissa sur les draps et réussit à échapper aux bras tentacules, et se laissa tomber sur le tapis.

La vue brouillée par des larmes de terreur, il se rendit à quatre pattes jusqu'au coin le plus éloigné et le plus sombre de la pièce et s'y recroquevilla, fermant les yeux et essayant d'oublier toutes les voix autour de lui, et les pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Mais voilà, c'était fini, et il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin ou se défendre plus parce qu'il n'avait pas de baguette, qu'il était pratiquement nu et que de toute façon, il était un enfant ; et que pouvait un enfant contre Lord Voldemort?

"Va chercher Draco et ses parents. Vite." Lui parvint une voix qu'il reconnu à peu près comme étant celle de l'inconnu. Il sentit ensuite quelqu'un s'agenouiller devant lui et il resserra encore plus ses bras et ses jambes contre lui, et ferma plus fort encore ses yeux, tentant de retenir sa respiration pour que personne ne le trouve. Cela n'avait jamais marché avec l'oncle Vernon parce que la seule cachette qu'il aurait pu trouver était son placard et que l'oncle Vernon avait le pouvoir de le fermer à clé et de l'ouvrir comme bon lui semblait mais peut-être, ici, avec la magie, parviendrait-il à disparaitre de la surface de la terre.

Il lâcha cependant un cri de stupeur et de terreur quand une main se posa sur ses bras. "Harry, Harry, regardes-moi chaton. Harry." Souffla la voix, inquiète vraiment, alors qu'Harry pleurait.  
Il y eut de nouveau des pas, précipités, qui tapèrent sur le sol et vinrent jusqu'à lui et enfin Harry ouvrit les yeux. Parce que même s'il n'était pas très intelligent, toutes les voix qui parlaient et semblaient s'inquiéter autour de lui n'appartenaient à aucun des mangemorts qu'il avait un jour entendu, ni à Voldemort non plus.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux. Et il vit Marcus Flint aussi peu vêtu que lui et croisa son regard presque paniqué et ensuite il leva les yeux et fixa un instant le visage de Draco Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés et le teint pâle, et puis Severus Snape derrière lui et un Tom Jedusor au visage et au physique bien trop humain pour n'être encore qu'un être immatériel.  
Finalement, enfin, et gémissant de terreur, Harry accueillit presque avec reconnaissance le noir qui l'envahit. Peut-être ainsi pourrait-il disparaître?

** 1.2**

Harry Prince se savait relativement intelligent. Du moins, aimait-il garder une certaine dignité et ne pas crier sur les toits qu'il était un génie mais tout le monde savait cependant qu'il l'était; N'était pas le fils de Tom Riddle ni de Severus Snape qui veut, et encore moins un écervelé au QI moins élevé que celui d'une moule.

Donc oui, Harry Prince se savait _plus _- d'accord - que relativement intelligent. C'est la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'il fut brusquement réveillé alors qu'il touchait, debout, un sol de terre sous ses pieds alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement s'être endormi dans les bras de Marcus, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Alerte mais encore quelque peu troublé par ce réveil brusque, le jeune homme fit un tour sur lui-même et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un cimetière, et que la pierre tombale face à lui, gigantesque de mauvais goût, appartenait au père de son père.  
Harry humecta ses lèvres, haussa les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire volte-face lorsque des pas lourds, raclant le sol, se firent entendre derrière lui.

Et ce qu'il vit, ce qu'il reconnut, le terrifia comme jamais rien ne l'avait terrifié et le regard haineux que la faible créature que Peter Pettigrew tenait contre lui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.  
Surprenant sans doute le plus humain des deux, et l'amenant à lever sa baguette, Harry se précipita sur eux et arracha presque Lord Voldemort des mains de Peter Pettigrew.

"Queudver!" Appela Voldemort à la rescousse. Mais Harry ne laissa pas au Mangemort le temps de l'ensorceler et d'un geste de main lui retira sa baguette.

"Calmez-vous." Murmura-t-il. "Putain de merde". Il s'assit ensuite par terre, ignorant l'herbe disparate et mouillée et posa la créature qui se débattait comme un diable devant lui.  
"Putain de bordel de merde. Par Salazard." Répéta-t-il complètement ahuri. Il eut le réflexe cependant de désarmer à nouveau Pettigrew lorsque celui-ci sortit un dague et se précipita sur lui.

"Arrêtez, calmez-vous. Je ne pense pas être le Harry Potter que vous attendiez." Continua Harry rapidement. Il vit la créature froncer les sourcils, ou ce qui lui restait de sourcil et elle se mit à le scruter intensément.

"Qui es-tu alors?" Murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je suis Harry Prince. Et je pense venir de l'autre dimension."  
Une lueur de réalisation passa dans les yeux de la créature et elle s'approcha un peu de lui. "Quand?" Souffla-t-elle encore, avec une sorte de révérence qui fit haleter Pettigrew.

"Est-ce que vous m'avez sauvé?" Demanda Harry avec appréhension. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, en réalité, si un autre lui n'avait jamais été sauvé et avait dû continuer à vivre dans cette maison horrible.

Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent vitreux et il secoua la tête. "J'étais trop faible pour passer les barrières, je n'ai jamais pu l'atteindre, ni Severus, toujours enfermé dans Poudlard."

Une boule se forma alors dans la gorge d'Harry et il ferma les yeux. "Alors où est-il?" Murmura-t-il.

"Il a continué à grandir là-bas, jusqu'à ses onze ans, il a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard et est parti. J'ai presque réussi à l'atteindre en première année, mais Dumbledore avait déjà une emprise colossale sur lui. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il n'a aucune idée que Lily Evans n'est pas sa mère ou même qu'il a deux pères. Il ignore tout. Dumbledore veut en faire une arme de guerre pour me vaincre." Répondit Tom. Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Que faites-vous ici?" Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers l'autre homme alors qu'il attirait presque sans s'en rendre compte Voldemort contre lui et se relevait.

"Harry Potter a participé au Tournoi de la Coupe de feu, nous nous sommes arrangés pour qu'il saisisse la coupe. C'était un portoloin."

"Et bien, je ne sais pas qui a lancé le sort de _Portus_ mais je doute que le résultat soit celui escompté."  
Peter baissa les yeux et Harry soupira. "Si je suis ici, je suppose que lui s'est réveillé là-bas."

"Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal." Siffla Voldemort en fermant les yeux alors qu'une vague de douleur et de fatigue traversait son corps meurtri.

Harry le redressa dans ses bras et serra les dents. "S'il est resté vivre chez ces monstres, le fait de se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il ne connait sûrement pas va le terrifier. Mais c'est vrai, s'il accepte d'écouter, ce ne sera pas si mal."

Il y eut un silence et encore Harry fixa ses yeux sur la créature. "Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je m'inquiète. Nous allons aller chez Lucius, je connais le rituel pour te ramener, et te rendre ton corps. La dernière fois, nous avions fait cela dans la salle de bal de Lucius, est-ce qu'il est vivant?" Demanda Harry en levant les yeux sur Peter.  
L'animagus acquiesça. "Bien, alors allons-y." Il s'apprêtait à transplaner mais une idée lui vint subitement et il s'arrêta, Peter faisant de même un instant plus tard.

"Est-ce que mon père est encore fidèle?" Harry baissa cette fois les yeux sur Voldemort et celui-ci sembla hausser les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense." Les yeux si verts d'Harry se voilèrent de tristesse. "Il n'a jamais su que j'étais son fils, que mon père ne l'avait pas trahi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non. J'étais le seul à connaître la vérité, et j'ai toujours été trop faible. Comment est-ce que Dumbledore a tué James et Evans dans ta dimension?" Demanda Voldemort.

"Avada. Papa et Evans ont été tués sur le coup. Le rituel de parrainage a interféré avec le sort et tu as été désintégré. J'ai été marqué." Répondit Harry en montrant sa cicatrice. Tom acquiesça. "C'est ce moment qui a créé le _laps_ alors. Il s'est servi d'une pierre d'ivoire ici. Le rituel de parrainage a été brouillé et James et Evans ont été tués, Harry s'en est sorti avec cette cicatrice et moi...évaporé. Le pouvoir de la pierre a dû m'affaiblir plus que l'avada."

"Est-ce que tu crois que si on contacte mon père par la marque, il viendra?" L'interrogea Harry. Il remonta un peu la créature - son père adoptif - dans ses bras et fixa son visage pensif. Voldemort finit par secouer la tête.

"Pas tant que je ne serais pas revenu, mon pouvoir est trop faible pour l'attirer s'il répond désormais à Dumbledore." Répondit-il et il sentit Harry frissonner. "Il a toujours détesté Dumbledore." Murmura-t-il.

"Mais il croit que j'ai tué James et que James l'a trompé avec Evans. C'est beaucoup compliqué qu'un simple quiproquo Harry. Encore plus si Dumbledore n'a pas fait que rallier Severus, mais l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il reste à ses côtés."

Le brun hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. "Dans ce cas, il faudra le rappeler quand tu seras revenu. Allons chez Lucius."  
Et après un échange de regard rapide avec Peter, il transplana.

* * *

_Après avoir passé 4h dans ma voiture pour rentrer du travail - j'ai fini à 14h et suis arrivé à 18h15 - sur un trajet qui normalement fait moins de vingt minutes, je me suis dit que ce serait bien sympa de vous offrir un petit rayon de soleil - et de me balancer des fleurs par dessus la tête. Voici donc le premier chapitre de Locus, que je vous offre parce que cette fic est déjà remarquablement avancé, avec plus de 20 pages. Je posterais le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine, sans doute, le temps d'écrire encore. Pour mes autres fics, je m'y remettrais quand l'inspiration sera revenu._

_Gros bisous._

_Blibl'  
_


	2. Harry Potter I

LOCUS UBI OMNES MUTARE

**2.1**

Harry s'était souvent réveillé d'une inconscience ; D'un coma léger ou d'un évanouissement dû à la douleur, ou aux coups ou à la fatigue. C'est la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'il reprit conscience il fut immédiatement certain du fait qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui cette fois-ci à cause de l'une de ces raisons habituelles, et qu'il n'était pas non plus à l'infirmerie - l'odeur de l'immense salle blanche était inoubliable. Puis il se souvint.

Il se souvint d'avoir saisi la coupe, d'être réapparu à demi-nu contre Marcus Flint tout aussi peu vêtu, puis d'avoir aperçu Malfoy, et Snape et enfin un Tom Riddle humain.

Et il ne voulait pas du tout rouvrir les yeux et découvrir que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il voulait que c'en soit un. Un horrible cauchemar.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir contre lui sur le sofa sur lequel il était étendu et se figea. "Harry?" L'appela une voix grave et douce qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il se permit d'ouvrir un œil - peut-être s'il tombait sur quelqu'un d'effrayant pourrait-il refermer les yeux très fort et disparaître - et tomba sur le visage nouveau de ce Voldemort humain.

Le regard concerné et inquiet de l'homme cependant l'empêcha de tenter de disparaître.

"S'il vous plaît." Souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant contre le dossier. Et il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et il avait peur et il était fatigué et il ne voulait pas avoir mal encore. Et il voulait juste retomber dans l'inconscience et dormir aussi longtemps que possible. Peut-être ainsi ne se réveillerait-il plus jamais pour voir Voldemort, ou l'oncle Vernon ou une autre de ces personnes dévouées à le faire souffrir encore et encore.

"Harry, regardes-moi." Demanda le Voldemort humain. Et Harry qui gardait les yeux fixés sur un bouton de la robe cintrée de l'homme releva les yeux, et les laissa se perdre derrière lui. Là où il croisa à nouveau le regard de Snape - un Snape a l'air inquiet - de Draco Malfoy et de Marcus Flint.

Une main vint se poser sur son visage et il frémit, gémit et tenta encore de se reculer mais la poigne était trop forte - doucement déterminée - et il ne put faire autrement que de tourner ses yeux, finalement, sur le visage de Voldemort.

"Que s'est-il passé, Harry?" Demanda l'homme. Et Harry fronça les sourcils et se mit à pleurer, et Voldemort _pâlit_ d'inquiétude. "Harry s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je t'en prie."  
Mais Harry ne fit que secouer la tête et pleurer encore plus fort.

Il en avait juste tellement assez. Il en avait assez de se cacher pour pleurer, il en avait assez de Dumbledore et de ses manipulations, de Sirius qui ne s'était enfui de prison que pour se venger et pas pour lui, il en avait assez de ce tournoi auquel il n'aurait jamais du participer parce qu'il était trop petit mais dont personne n'avait pu le protéger parce que personne ne s'en souciait, parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents, ni de famille. Et il en avait marre, Seigneur, des cauchemars de son oncle et des cauchemars du seigneur des ténèbres et que tout toujours se passe mal pour lui.

Parfois, même maintenant, il aurait juste voulu avoir le courage de mourir ; de se laisser tomber de son balai un jour, de se noyer dans le lac pendant la deuxième tâche, ou même de se laisser dévorer et brûler par le dragon. Et il aurait souffert, bien sûr, mais il serait mort et il aurait oublié et rien ne ferait plus peur.

"Harry!" L'appela encore le Voldemort humain alors qu'il entourait son visage de ses mains. Et le visage de l'homme était tout près du sien et ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'inquiétude.

"Ne me faites pas de mal." Réussit-il à articuler entre ses larmes. Et peut-être que supplier marcherait. "S'il vous plaît."

"Regardes-moi mon cœur. Shh. Respire. Inspire, expire" Souffla Voldemort en prenant une inspiration puis en la relâchant, lui donnant l'exemple.

Et pour que ce poids terrifiant quitte sa poitrine, Harry accepta de jouer le jeu, juste pour ça, et se laissa bercer d'illusion par les yeux inquiets de Voldemort et ses murmures rassurants.

"Maintenant - continua l'homme après qu'il ait retrouvé une respiration plus calme malgré que ses yeux soient toujours terrifiés et que des larmes continuent à rouler sur ses joues, est-ce que tu peux me dire où on est."

Harry ferma la bouche et passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant que son regard ne fasse très vite le tour de la pièce et qu'il écarquille une nouvelle fois les yeux.

"Le bureau de Dumbledore." Souffla-t-il. Il entendit Malfoy et surement Marcus Flint lâcher une exclamation étonnée et il aperçut Snape se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil tout près et prendre son visage dans ses mains.

"D'accord. Est-ce que tu peux me dire quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens?" Demanda encore l'homme. Et pour l'instant, Harry se concentrait à ne plus considérer l'humain comme étant Voldemort. Parce qu'il était inquiet et que même s'il l'était faussement, au moins pour quelques instants il semblait gentil et rassurant. Et comme il était de toute façon bien habitué à être déçu et frappé après avoir accordé sa confiance, il pouvait bien se risquer encore à cela, puisqu'il connaissait déjà la douleur qui suivrait et acceptait de s'y résigner.

"La coupe. J'ai attrapé la coupe et je me suis réveillé dans la chambre." Souffla-t-il, le corps crispé par l'appréhension, attendant seulement le premier coup ou le premier sort qui s'abattrait sur lui.

Mais rien ne vint et l'humain ne fit que froncer les sourcils.

"Quelle coupe, Harry?"

"La coupe de Feu, du tournoi." Précisa-t-il. Un masque de surprise envahit le visage de l'homme avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et retire doucement ses mains des joues d'Harry. Il les posa simplement sur son bras.

"D'accord, c'est bien." Dit-il gentiment alors qu'Harry pouvait très bien voir l'expression horrifiée des trois autres hommes dans la pièce.

Il ferma cependant les yeux puis les rouvrit, et préféra se focaliser totalement sur l'humain.

"Harry, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te sembler étrange et incroyable, mais je veux que tu m'écoutes calmement d'accord? Et je te promets que je ne te ferais aucun mal." Reprit l'homme en serrant légèrement son bras.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

"C'est bien. Alors je sais que c'est très dur à croire mais je pense que tu viens d'un autre monde." Le petit brun eut une exclamation de stupeur dont il entendit un écho venant des trois autres présents. "Je sais, c'est incroyable. Alors je vais juste te poser des questions pour en être sûr d'accord?"

Doucement, toujours incertain, Harry hocha la tête. "Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?" eut-il finalement le courage de demander. Il se sentait trop _vulnérable _- encore plus que d'habitude du moins - allongé sur le sofa.

"Bien sûr." Et avec cela l'homme se décala, sans pourtant lâcher son bras, et l'aida à se redresser. En quelques instants, il fut installé en tailleur sur le sofa et il s'autorisa encore une fois à parcourir la salle du regard.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible?" Demanda-t-il en tournant de nouveau son visage sur celui de l'homme. Celui-ci acquiesça.

"Oui. C'est une théorie magique très ancienne, et dont on parle très peu. Est-ce que as un peu étudié la théorie des dimensions?"Demanda l'homme gentiment, comme un professeur demanderait à sa classe.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je suis en quatrième année, je...enfin, non. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler."

"Très bien. Est-ce que cela te rassurerait de s'assurer d'abord que tu sois bien d'une autre dimension ou est-ce que tu veux connaître la théorie d'abord?"

Le brun réfléchit un moment puis jeta encore un regard sur les autres personnes et ouvrit la bouche. "Je préférerais savoir ce qui change." Murmura-t-il. Et l'homme lui sourit. "Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te poser des questions et quand nous aurons terminés, je t'expliquerais toutes les différences qui changent entre ton monde et celui-ci, d'accord?"

Lorsqu'Harry eut acquiescé, l'humain échangea un regard grave avec Snape et inspira profondément.

"Est-ce que tu peux me dire où tu habites?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"4 privet Drive, Little Whining dans le Surrey, chez mon oncle et ma tante." Répondit Harry aussi précisément que possible, et il se permit d'ignorer le gémissement de quelque chose comme de la rage, ou de la tristesse qui lui parvint.

"Très bien." Répondit l'homme, impassible. "Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui sont tes parents?" Continua-t-il. Harry haussa les sourcils mais répondit tout de même.

"James et Lily Potter." Encore, la réaction des autres fut enragée - ou choquée? - et il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

"De là d'où tu viens, Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard?"

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer à cette question.

"Et juste une dernière question Harry, dans quelle maison es-tu, à Poudlard?"

"Gryffondor."

Le silence qui suivit toutes ces révélations - du moins devait-ce être des révélations pour eux - fut presque tangible et Harry s'en inquiéta un instant avant que l'homme ne passe une main lasse sur son visage et soupire.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses qui changent, Harry, entre ton monde et celui-ci. Mais toutes ces différences, et c'est la théorie des dimensions, sont nées d'une seule différence, d'un seul acte, qui a séparé en deux possibilités un monde d'abord uni. Le monde originel est scindé en ce qui aurait dû être et ce qui a été. C'est que l'on appelle un _Laps._ C'est la relativité des âmes, la fluctuation des sentiments qui ne garantit jamais que ce qui doit se passer se passe. Un simple regard au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment peut tout changer. Un jour, il y a un second '_Laps_', appelé le _'Planus rursus'_ qui signifie littéralement 'uni de nouveau', les deux dimensions quand celle originelle a pris conscience de ce qui aurait dû être se réunifient en une seule."

Tom s'arrêta un instant et reprit sa respiration. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, et on en parle très peu, mais de nombreux '_Planus Rursus_ ' ont eu lieu."

Harry avait les yeux grand ouverts maintenant et fixait choqué le visage de l'homme.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais disparaître?" Demanda-t-il, l'air désespérément résigné.

Il fut étonné de voir le visage de l'homme s'affaisser et à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit mais Severus Snape, qui vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

"Pourquoi penses-tu que ce serait à toi de disparaître?" Dit-il doucement. Harry haussa tristement les épaules.

"Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais apparemment le Harry d'ici a une vie cool et vous avez l'air de l'aimer et de prendre soin de lui alors que moi..." Il haussa encore les épaules et il donnait l'impression que toute la misère du monde reposait sur elle. "Je n'ai pas vraiment de gens qui m'aiment, alors ce serait normal je crois."

"Tu n'as même pas d'amis?" Demanda Malfoy qui lui aussi s'était rapproché du sofa. Seul Marcus restait en retrait, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude et d'appréhension.

Harry hocha la tête. "Si, si. Bien sûr. Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment ma famille et puis ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne pense pas que je leur manquerais beaucoup." Continua-t-il.

Il laissa presque échapper un cri d'alerte lorsqu'il se retrouva brusquement attiré par terre et dans les bras de Snape. Ahuri, il resta là, les bras ballants et laissa le Maître de Potion le serrer contre lui.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura le Voldemort humain en posant doucement une main sur sa tête. Harry repoussa sans beaucoup de force le professeur Snape et leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il sourit avec tristesse et hésitation.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Et encore une dernière fois, il haussa les épaules avec fatalité. "Ce ne peut pas être si mal. J'aimerais juste savoir si ça va me faire disparaître ou me tuer, parce que je pense que je préférerais que ça me tue pour que j'ai plus de chance de revoir mes parents." Expliqua-t-il doucement.

Et une nouvelle fois et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il fut attiré contre Snape.

"Non, non. Tu ne vas pas disparaître Harry." Murmura-t-il avec force. Il se redressa ensuite et souleva sans aucun effort le Gryffondor. Il prit place sur le sofa et le garda sur ses genoux, ses jambes presque étendues sur le canapé. Il eut un frisson lorsque Tom Riddle posa ses mains sur ses chevilles.

"Tu ne vas pas disparaître. La réunification des dimensions n'implique pas la disparition de ceux qui ont été affectés par le laps. Donc toi, Tom et moi resteront les mêmes et nous serons deux dans la dimension réunifiée."

"Oh." Et c'était bien sûrement, mais Harry fronça quand même les sourcils.

"Et les autres?" Demanda-t-il.

L'homme serra ses chevilles et sourit gentiment. "En réalité, c'est très compliqué. Il y a certaines personnes qui vont devenir une seule, mais qui auront souvenir de leurs deux vies. Certaines par contre, redeviendront une seule sans avoir souvenir de la vie qui a été différée, puisqu'elle ne sera plus utile."

Le petit brun acquiesça puis fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, alors, votre dimension ou la mienne?" Demanda Harry en se détendant progressivement alors que Snape ne cessait de resserrer doucement son étreinte.

"Notre dimension est celle qui a été différée."

"Comment?"

"Parce que Lily Evans n'est pas ta mère Harry. Tu as deux pères. James et moi. Et que la vérité ici est sue."

* * *

_Bonjour, _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je suis navrée, je souhaitais vraiment y répondre mais je cumule deux boulots plus les études et je ne peux pas me connecter sur ff quand je suis au travail donc je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Mais sachez que vos messages me motivent beaucoup et que je suis submergée de ravissement (lol) que cette nouvelle fic vous plaise._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	3. Your life

LOCUS UBI OMNES MUTARE

3.1

Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du Manoir Malfoy à la suite de Peter. Ce n'est pas qu'il était effrayé mais il ignorait à quoi s'attendre et ne parvenait pas à imaginer une vie où il ne serait pas le bienvenu au Manoir. Il y était toujours le bienvenu. Il rattrapa Peter dans le Hall et retint un hoquet de stupeur quand Narcissa Malfoy les y rejoignit. Parce que Narcissa était morte depuis bien longtemps dans cet autre monde meilleur d'où il venait. Bien meilleur en effet, car la femme était une arriviste dangereuse et narcissique.

Elle haussa un fin sourcil quand elle le reconnut. "Et bien, si je m'attendais à recevoir Harry Potter dans mon humble demeure, j'aurais fait préparer un repas digne de votre rang."

"Narcissa, retournes dans tes appartements et ne nous dérange pas." La femme écarquilla les yeux quand elle s'aperçut de la présence du Lord Noir et recula sans jamais leur tourner le dos. Elle se courba, exécuta une révérence tremblante et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
"Maître, Lucius ne sera sûrement pas ici. Il devait assister à la finale de la Coupe." Murmura Peter, en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Voldemort siffla d'agacement et de douleur mêlés et lança un regard noir à Harry. "Je suis navré que tu sois témoin d'une telle déchéance. Aucun d'eux ne m'est vraiment resté fidèle, à part Peter, mais Peter est simplement plus à l'aise à l'idée de m'avoir avec lui plutôt que contre lui." Dit-il en lançant un regard peu amène vers l'animagus.

Harry lui, grimaça et resserra ses bras autour de la créature. Il savait que son père, ou cet autre Voldemort, était plus blessé par l'attitude de ses fidèles d'entant que réellement en colère.

"Es-tu sûr qu'ils n'ont pas été manipulé, ensorcelé par Dumbledore? Ce ne serait pas étonnant venant de l'homme et je ne crois pas que dans mon monde, aucun d'eux ne te sois pas resté fidèle, du moins après que Severus soit venu me chercher."

"Severus est donc venu te chercher?" Demanda la créature, son regard rouge emprunt de curiosité.

Harry acquiesça et marcha jusqu'à une immense double porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui et révéla une immense salle de bal. Il prit à droite, passa un large couloir et entra dans la troisième pièce.

Un petit salon bleu roi, aux meubles tapissés les accueillit. La cheminée faisait face au mobilier et laissait entendre le crépitement confortable du feu. Une immense fenêtre à carreau laissait voir une grande partie du parc du Manoir.

Sans hésiter, Harry s'installa sur le sofa épais et déposa Voldemort sur ses genoux.

"Tu es parvenu à passer les barrières." Commença Harry, ses yeux se faisant lointain. "Les Dursley ne me traitaient pas bien et tu me soignais comme tu pouvais mais tu n'avais pas assez de force pour faire grand chose d'autre. Tu m'as appris à développer un corps astral pour quand il me...- Harry baissa les yeux et croisa ceux de ce Voldemort à l'air dévasté qui serra son poing sur sa veste, - quand il me faisait du mal. Un jour mon oncle a vraiment été violent et tu m'as forcé à me dédoubler et à aller demander de l'aide à papa. Il a eu du mal à y croire mais n'a pas hésité à venir, sans même savoir la vérité. Ensuite Lucius et lui t'ont sauvé avec un rituel et ensemble vous avez défait Dumbledore."

"Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, Harry. Ici, je n'ai pas été assez fort. Harry Potter est un gryffondor que personne ne soupçonne d'être un enfant battu haï de ceux qui devraient le plus l'aimer."

Harry baissa la tête et acquiesça. "Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? Même pour le manipuler, même pour tout l'or du monde, comment peut-on permettre, encourager, l'abus d'un enfant ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer- il eut un hoquet et ferma les yeux très fort alors que des images des quelques trop longues années qu'il avait passé dans cette maison l'assaillaient- ce qu'il a dû ressentir, ce qu'il doit ressentir. Merlin, continua-t-il, une larme glissant sur sa joue, personne n'est jamais venu le sauver." Articula-t-il dans un sanglot.

Il attira ensuite la créature contre lui et se mit à pleurer silencieusement contre lui, des bras fins tentant douloureusement de l'entourer.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry. Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. J'ai réellement tout essayé."  
Contre lui, le jeune garçon secoua la tête puis se redressa et essuya ses yeux.

"Ca n'aurait rien changé, commença-t-il. La _Laps_ s'est formé au moment où Lily et James ont été tués. Il n'y avait pas moyen que tu sois suffisamment fort pour passer les barrières."

"Peu importe, je suis navré. Je suis son parrain, j'aurais dû trouver un moyen de le protéger."

"Ils prendront soin de lui là-bas, et quand tout sera terminé, il sera le plus gâté des adolescents. Mais pour le moment, il faut s'inquiéter de remettre ce monde en ordre avant son retour."

Voldemort resta immobile et songeur un moment avant d'hocher la tête lentement.  
"

Très bien. Peter, contactes Lucius et fais le rentrer immédiatement. Arranges-toi pour que son départ de Poudlard ait l'air naturel et non pas exigé par Lord Voldemort. Merci."

Peter baissa la tête, se métamorphosa et disparut de la pièce en un "Pop".

"Racontes-moi ton monde, Harry."

Se laissant aller sur le dossier du sofa en fixant l'homme, Harry s'autorisa un sourire. "Oh et bien, Papa et toi êtes mes parents et je suis fiancé à Marcus Flint."

3.2

Les yeux d'Harry furent envahi en un instant de panique et il se redressa brusquement sur le sofa pour s'écarter, mais épuisé et faible comme il l'était, il ne put échapper à la poigne soudain plus ferme du Voldemort humain sur sa cheville et aux bras de Snape autour de lui. "Non." Croassa-t-il alors que de nouvelles larmes venaient rouler sur ses joues.

"Vous mentez. Snape n'est pas mon père, il me hait. Et ma mère est Lily Evans. Vous mentez." Continua-t-il en relevant des yeux remplis maintenant d'une rage désespérée. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui ait encore menti, que sa vie soit un mensonge, qu'il ait vécu chez des gens qui n'étaient même pas sa famille, et qu'il ait souffert tout ce mal, toutes ces douleurs dans l'espoir d'être aimé un peu, pour rien.

Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils tandis que des sanglots agitaient son corps.  
"Non, ils sont ma famille. Ce n'est pas vrai."

Et il ne parlait pas de Lily et James mais des Dursley et Severus grogna de rage et de tristesse face à cette remarque.

"Non Harry," murmura-t-il en secouant la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur cet autre fils de cet autre monde. Il se redressa et amena le garçon à se tourner totalement face à lui dans ses bras, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, en coupe, pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

"Non, il n'était pas ta famille. Ils ne le sont pas. Mais Dumbledore a fait en sorte que je n'apprenne jamais la vérité sur ta naissance. Il m'a fait croire que tu étais de Lily, il m'a ensorcelé pour me convaincre que Voldemort était maléfique, il m'a empêché de voir la vérité. Harry, regardes-moi." Fit-il encore doucement, sa voix tremblante d'émotion. Merlin, son fils avait tant souffert.

Le garçon releva finalement ses yeux brouillés de larmes et tenta encore de secouer la tête. "Je suis ton père Harry. Où cet autre Snape de l'autre monde l'est. Et je te promets qu'il t'aimera autant que j'aime ton autre toi, et que je t'aime toi, peu importe que tu sois arrivé il y a moins d'une heure. Et je sais, continua-t-il en sentant sa voix se briser un peu, je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait et ce qu'ils ont du continuer à te faire jusqu'à maintenant et je te jure que jamais plus ils ne te toucheront Harry. Jamais."

Encore un moment ils se fixèrent et il n'y eut pas un bruit dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres d'Harry ne s'affaissent et qu'il laisse échapper un petit gémissement. Mais il ne pleura pas et acquiesça seulement.

"Je...Ca ne marchera pas. Il me hait. Le Snape de l'autre monde il me hait. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de vous embêter, murmura-t-il en haussant."

"Il ne te déteste pas. Il déteste James parce qu'il croit qu'il l'a abandonné et trompé. Et Severus aimait tellement James qu'il ne pouvait pas te regarder sans voir sa trahison. C'était une machination. Crois-moi Harry, quand Severus va savoir la vérité, il t'aimera." Tenta de lui expliquer l'homme-Voldemort.

"Qu'est-ce que s'est passé ici, alors?" Demanda-t-il sans croire vraiment à ce qui lui était dit. Parce qu'après tout, Severus haïssait Sirius et Rémus et Sirius et Rémus étaient les meilleurs amis de son père. Alors ce devait être faux.

"Peux-tu me dire ce que l'on t'a raconté de la nuit du 31 octobre?" Demanda gentiment le Tom Riddle. - Et il fallait se décider à l'appeler ainsi et non pas toujours 'Le Voldemort humain' parce qu'il ne l'était sûrement pas.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit encore un peu plus et il se mordit la lèvre.

"Vous avez attaquez notre maison après que Peter Pettigrew qui était le gardien du secret de mes parents -, commença-t-il et il crispa les poings parce que ce n'était pas ses parents, alors. - Il était le gardien du secret de mon père et Lily Evans." et cela lui écorcha presque la gorge parce que Lily avait  
été sa maman longtemps et c'était elle seule qui le raccrochait au Dursley et a cet envie, ce petit combat d'enfant, d'être aimé par eux et de souffrir pour cela tous ce qu'il avait subi.

C'était injuste.

"Il les a trahi et Voldemort est venu et les a tué. Et quand il a essayé de me tuer, le sortilège de mort s'est retourné contre lui et l'a désintégré et m'a laissé cette cicatrice, continua-t-il en montrant son front. Tout le monde le croyait mort mais il est revenu quand j'étais en première année, il a essayé de voler la pierre philosophale."

"Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas la vérité." Reprit-il après qu'un silence pesant se soit éternisé dans le bureau.

Le professeur Snape acquiesça et Tom Riddle croisa les bras. "En effet, c'était un mensonge. Peter Pettigrew n'a jamais été un gardien du secret, c'était Sirius Black. James Potter a réussi à le convaincre de me le révéler et je me suis rendu à Godric Hollows ce soir là pour exécuter un sortilège de parrainage, afin que ma magie te protège quoiqu'il arrive. Mais Dumbledore a eu vent de la trahison de Sirius et nous a rejoints. J'étais affaibli par le sortilège que je lançais et je n'ai pas eu conscience avant qu'il ne soit trop tard que Dumbledore était là. Il a tué Evans puis James avant de tenter de me tuer aussi, mais l'avada a interféré avec le sortilège de parrainage et a créé une explosion de magie qui m'a 'désintégré' et a blessé Harry à la tête."

Harry hocha la tête, le visage baissé et les releva rapidement, fixant Tom Riddle à travers sa frange.  
"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que l'on m'a raconté. Mais ça explique pourquoi Sirius est allé en prison sans que Dumbledore ne le défende alors qu'il était sensé être le meilleur ami de mon père." Il fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec les deux hommes.

"Mais pourquoi Dumbledore a fait ça?"

Doucement, Snape passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit tristement. "Pour peu de choses. Pour lui. Dumbledore exècre les Sangs-Pur, il déteste les traditions de la Grande Magie car il n'a jamais pu les comprendre et il hait d'être plus faible qu'un autre sorcier. Il n'a pas supporté que James et moi nous lions et encore moins qu'il tombe enceint."

Les yeux d'Harry se firent ronds comme des billes et il sembla réaliser ce qu'en effet le fait que James et Severus Snape soient ses parents impliquait.

"Mais vous êtes deux garçons." Murmura Harry abasourdi.

Il entendit Tom Riddle rire doucement et tourna son regard atterré sur lui. "C'est ça, la Grande Magie, Harry. Le rituel _Anima nexu _lit les âmes des amants et peut entrainer la conception d'un enfant, peu importe qu'il y ait père et mère ou seulement deux pères, ou deux mères."

"Oh." Ne put que dire Harry en hocha la tête.

"Dumbledore n'a donc pas apprécié la grossesse de James et l'a forcé à prétendre que Lily et lui étaient mariés et que c'est Lily qui était enceinte. Il les a gardés isolés jusqu'à l'accouchement puis les a emprisonnés à Godric's hollows en convaincant Sirius d'être le gardien des secrets. Une grossesse de _Nexu, _une grossesse de liés entraine un défaut de magie, un affaiblissement considérable et un besoin constant du lié. Si celui-ci n'est pas présent, non seulement le lien se réduit mais il finit par endommager la magie du porteur du bébé. James était faible à cause de la grossesse et n'a pas pu résister à l'envoûtement d'Albus. Quand il a été libéré, après l'accouchement, il ne pouvait plus faire de magie, ni se défendre contre Dumbledore, ni contre Lily. Si Sirius avait pu pénétrer la maison et voir ce qu'il s'y passait, je suis sûr qu'il aurait réagi, mais il n'a jamais été autorisé à voir James. Quand je suis arrivé ce soir-là, je voulais l'emmener directement auprès de Severus, mais il a exigé de faire le rituel de parrainage avant parce qu'au fond je pense qu'il savait que Dumbledore allait arriver et nous empêcher de continuer. Mais le lien n'a été que partiellement complété."

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre à quel point son père avait été misérable avant sa mort, mais le regard perdu et triste de Snape lui fit sans doute comprendre que tout ce que racontait Tom Riddle était la vérité. Et c'était ce qu'il fallait, finalement.

Il pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il plus à Severus qu'à l'autre homme. "Si je n'avais pas été là -" Mais le Maître des Potions ne le laissa pas finir et attira son fils contre lui, ses lèvres posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

"Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé Harry. Tu seras la plus belle chose de cet autre Severus aussi. Les circonstances vous ont été cruelles, atroces, mais maintenant c'est fini. Et je te jure Harry, que jamais je n'ai cessé d'aimer James, ici ou dans ton monde et autant que j'aime le Harry de ce monde, je t'aime tout autant, parce que peu importe d'où tu viennes tu es mon fils."

Contre son cou, Harry hocha la tête et renifla doucement. "Mais peut-être que l'autre professeur Snape n'est pas pareil."  
Encore les bras de l'homme se resserrent autour de lui.

"Il aura souffert de l'absence de ton père plus longtemps, mais je suis certain qu'il est comme moi. Et qu'il sera dévasté d'apprendre qui tu es vraiment. Crois-moi. Mais si tu es inquiet, alors rassures-toi, parce que peu importe la réaction de cet autre moi, à partir de maintenant, et même après que les dimensions soient réunifiés, tu es mon fils aussi, peu importe le monde d'où tu viens."

Harry se redressa doucement et sembla chercher dans les profonds yeux noirs une trace de mensonge mais il ne trouva rien. "C'est vrai?" Croassa-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

A sa grande surprise, le visage du professeur Snape s'illumina soudain et les traces de tristesse, même si encore vaguement visible firent place à un regard et un sourire doux et aimant. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Bien sûr que c'est vrai, tête de linotte." Il redevint sérieux et reposa ses mains en coupe sur le visage d'Harry, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes.

"Tu es mon fils, un autre fils, différent parce que tu n'as pas grandi de la même façon, mais tu es mon fils quand même. J'ai deux fils, et l'autre Severus aura deux fils aussi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, ton double - et il sourit en disant cela et Harry ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se soulever, malgré la peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, - arrangera tout pour toi avant la réunification. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Harry. Nous allons tout arranger pour toi, et tu n'auras plus jamais rien à craindre, je te le promets."

Harry hocha encore la tête et sourit un peu plus encore. Ses yeux étaient encore vitreux et inquiets, et il n'était sûr de rien parce que c'était bien trop en trop peu de temps, et parce que Voldemort, même s'il était humain, était à côté de lui mais il hocha la tête encore.

"Quand est-ce que vous avez su pour mon double? Sa première année?" Demanda Harry en hésitant un instant avant de descendre finalement de sur les genoux du professeur Snape parce que c'était bizarre malgré tout et de se caler entre lui et Tom Riddle. Il put alors voir que Malfoy et Flint étaient installés sur deux fauteuils face au canapé. Il les fixa un instant avant de détourner le regard quand Flint tenta un sourire.

"Non." Lui répondit Tom Riddle. "Quand tu étais petit, j'ai passé les barrières entourant ta maison et je t'ai rejoint. Je n'étais rien qu'une sorte de fantôme à l'époque, sans assez de pouvoirs pour te sortir de la maison, alors je t'ai appris à te créer un petit corps astral, pour que tu n'ais pas conscience des moments où ces personnes te faisaient du mal." Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Malfoy et Flint puis releva les yeux sur Tom Riddle. L'homme avait l'air plutôt calme, mais ses yeux reflétaient le dégoût qu'il ressentait sans doute pour les Dursley.

"Un jour où il était particulièrement méchant avec toi, je t'ai dit de quitter la maison et de rejoindre le professeur Snape, je t'ai conduit jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard puis tu t'es introduit à l'intérieur. Severus t'a sauvé ce jour-là, et nous nous sommes rendus chez Lucius Malfoy. Ils ont accomplis un rituel pour me ramener et tous les trois nous avons quittés l'Angleterre pour le château que je possède en Albanie. Lucius a progressivement discrédité Dumbledore, a fait sortir Sirius de prison et est finalement devenu Ministre de la magie. Il a nommé Severus directeur, puis moi. Et nous voilà aujourd'hui."

Harry les observa encore, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que ça mais que s'il arrêtait une seule seconde, ils disparaitraient, et tourna son regard sur Malfoy et Flint.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillé dans son lit?" Demanda-t-il dans un murmure en désignant Marcus d'un signe de tête.

"Parce que je suis le fiancé de ton double, chaton." Répondit le large jeune homme avec un fin sourire.


	4. He is ours

LOCUS UBI OMNES MUTARE

4.1

Lucius vola presque dans le petit salon bleu. Il n'entra pas avec dignité ou aisance mais avec précipitation et urgence, les yeux écarquillés et ses cheveux blonds éparpillés à leur guise autour de son visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

Il se figea quand il les vit, toujours installés sur le sofa et parlant doucement et se laissa tomber à genoux. "Je crois que le sort se dissipe," s'exclama-t-il avant de les avoir même salué.

"Quel sort Lucius?" Demanda Harry à la place de Voldemort. L'homme blond arqua un sourcil mais se reprit et se redressa, allant presque s'effondrer dans un fauteuil. Il tira ensuite sur sa manche gauche et exposa sa marque des ténèbres, autour duquel un serpent semblait se battre avec un phénix. "Tu ne serais pas capable d'être là en face de nous si ce n'était pas le cas." Répondit Harry. Il posa la créature sur le sofa et vint s'agenouiller devant Lucius, un doigt parcourant le dessin mouvant sur sa peau.

"Pour te mettre au courant, je m'appelle Harry Prince, je viens de l'autre dimension. Dans laquelle Severus et Tom sont mes parents."

"Tes parents?" Siffla une voix derrière lui. Harry sourit et se retourna vers lui. "Oui, Tom et mon père sont liés depuis presque 8 ans maintenant."

Il sentit le bras sous ses doigts se tendre et jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius dont le visage était livide. "Est-ce que je décèles une note de mécontentement ou est-ce seulement la disparition du maléfice qui te crispe comme ça."

Malfoy grogna et retira son bras. "Je vais torturer, démembrer et arracher à mains nues la tête de Dumbledore. Et ici Severus est à moi," claqua Lucius d'une voix froide. Harry eut un éclat de rire et se recula, retournant s'asseoir à côté de son père.

"Les mondes sont différents Lucius, et je n'ai aucune vue sur Severus. Sans doute les circonstances ont été telles dans l'autre dimension que je me suis rapproché de Severus mais ici ce n'est pas le cas," le rassura Voldemort presque gentiment.  
Lucius acquiesça et se renfonça dans son fauteuil en observant son bras.

"Je n'avais pas conscience qu'il était là, mais chacun de mes pas était dicté par lui. Par l'enfer, il m'a même forcé à dire que j'étais sous l'influence de l'imperium quand je suis entré à ton service. Il a fait de toi un monstre, Tom," soupira l'homme.

Il tourna son regard sur Harry et le jaugea. "Potter n'a jamais trahi Severus alors," dit-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.  
Harry secoua la tête. "Severus en sera dévasté. Potter a l'air d'un chaton maltraité," continua Lucius.

Le brun ferma les yeux et acquiesça. "C'est parce qu'il l'est." Répondit-il sombrement.

"Mais au moins il va pouvoir se reposer dans ta dimension pendant que nous arrangeons celle-ci pour les rassembler."Fit Lucius. "Comment va Draco là-bas?"

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres d'Harry. "Il va bien. Je pense que Caleb aura du mal à le marier mais il va bien."

Les yeux de Lucius s'ouvrirent en grand et il se figea brusquement. "Caleb?" Harry acquiesça. "Narcissa est morte quand Draco avait trois ans. Caleb a débarqué un an plus tard et vous vous êtes liés. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ici? Je ne pense pas que Narcissa soit très différente de là-bas."

Lucius serra les dents et fusilla la porte du regard, comme si Narcissa était planquée derrière - ce qui n'était sans doute pas le cas, mais peu importe. "Caleb est mort," lâcha-t-il sans émotion apparente. Mais Harry sachant à quel point Lucius avait adoré Caleb lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, le jeune homme de 4 ans plus jeune que lui, savait qu'il en était toujours affecté.

"Je suis navré." Murmura-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry. Il est mort il y a longtemps et je m'y suis fait. On ne peut pas avoir deux dimensions identiques. Surtout pas lorsque cela concerne les principaux acteurs. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui restera dédoublé?"

"Moi, Harry, toi sans doute et Severus. Draco sûrement aussi," répondit Voldemort.

Ce fut à ce moment que Lucius sembla se rendre vraiment compte de l'état dans lequel Voldemort se trouvait et il se releva pour s'approcher de lui.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de combattre le sort." Murmura-t-il. "Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen?"

"Oui, j'avais 6 ans quand vous l'avez fait mais je me souviens du rituel et de l'emplacement des cristaux de Lenve."

Les yeux de Lucius devinrent ronds comme des billes et il haleta légèrement. "Des cristaux de Lenve? Ça n'a pas détruit le manoir?"

Harry lui lança un petit sourire et secoua la tête. "Non. Enfin, il grimaça légèrement et pencha la tête sur le côté - le lustre a dégringolé mais à par ça, rien."

Le visage de Lucius devint livide et ce fut cette fois au tour de Voldemort de siffler d'amusement. "Le lustre est tombé?" Il cligna des yeux. "Et personne n'est mort?"

Harry rit. Le lustre était effectivement monumental et venait tout droit de la salle de bal d'un château Hongrois où aurait habité Dracula pendant plusieurs années de sa vie. C'était sans doute du flan, mais les Malfoys avaient toujours eu cet avide intérêt pour les choses de valeurs ayant apparemment appartenu à des gens de valeurs. Et les Malfoys avaient du goût, aussi. Parce que peu importe que le château ait ou n'ait pas réellement appartenu à Dracula, le lustre monumental était splendide.

"Non, personne n'est mort." Répondit le brun.

"Où vous êtes-vous procuré des Cristaux de Lenve?" Demanda plus sérieusement Lucius.

Cette fois, Harry fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard à la créature. "Hum...Je pensais que vous en aviez ici. Je ne me souviens pas trop de ça par contre. Je sais qu'ils étaient placés en pentagone dans la pièce, quatre par terre et un en lévitation mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient venir. Je pensais que c'est toi qui les avait." Expliqua Harry, perplexe.

Lucius secoua la tête. "Non, je n'ai pas de Cristaux de Lenve." Il sourit. "Mais je serais bien jaloux si mon autre moi en possède. Ces pierres sont quasiment uniques."

"Non." Intervint Voldemort. "Cela ne devrait pas faire parti du _Laps_, si tu ne possèdes pas les cristaux ici, alors l'autre Lucius ne devait pas les avoir non plus. Penses-tu que ce puisse être Severus, Harry?" Demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers le garçon.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un air contrit. "C'est plutôt loin." Il plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. "Et je n'étais pas non plus en super forme." Voldemort hocha lentement sa tête reptilienne.

"Bien sûr. Lucius, fais venir Severus, s'il te plaît. N'importe comment. Fais-lui croire que tu as des informations sur l'endroit où est Harry ou n'importe quoi qui le fasse venir sans qu'il n'amène avec lui tout l'ordre du Phénix si jamais il est vraiment passé du côté du vieux fou."

"Hum, comment peut-il être avec toi si il est avec Dumbledore?" Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Lucius qui perdit quelque couleurs.

"Severus n'a pas été avec moi depuis longtemps M. Potter - Harry." Répondit Lucius en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux si blonds et soupira.

"Après la mort de James, Severus est venu habiter chez nous. Il a fallu deux ans pour qu'il accepte de mettre James de côté. Il était tellement en colère pendant tout ce temps. Et finalement il a accepté que l'on se voit. Je pense que la discrétion que l'on était forcé de montrer à cause de Narcissa l'a aidé à se défaire de son passé. Pendant un an, nous avons été amant. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui fasse cette proposition d'emploi. J'ai tenté de retenir Severus, mais il n'y a rien eu à faire, et il s'est dit que ce serait peut-être un moyen de se venger de Dumbledore. Il n'est plus jamais revenu après cela. Draco en a été dévasté."

Lucius se tut finalement et baissa la tête. "Donc non, Severus n'est pas avec moi, mais j'espère qu'il le sera de nouveau quand on l'aura sauvé."

"La question reste à savoir de quoi il faut le sauver. Dumbledore a simplement pu lui faire croire des choses. Si tout le monde croit ici que c'est moi qui ait assassiné les Potter et que Severus est toujours resté vulnérable sur ce point, alors Dumbledore n'aura peut-être eu aucun mal à le convaincre que je suis le méchant de l'histoire et qu'il est le gentil."

L'atmosphère plutôt légère de l'épisode du Lustre avait totalement disparu à présent et une tristesse palpable émanait d'Harry qui s'enfonça dans le sofa et posa une main sur son front.

"Il ne viendra pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? Est-ce qu'ils sont paniqués par ma disparition?" Demanda-t-il en se redressant. Il posa ses coudes sur genoux et son visage dans ses paumes.

Lucius hocha la tête. "Oui. Diggory a amplifié sa voie et a hurlé que tu avais disparu. Les Aurors sont arrivés à peine quelques minutes après et tout le monde a paniqué."

"Je vais y retourner."

Voldemort se redressa. "Non, tu n'iras pas là-bas." Asséna-t-il avec sévérité.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Si, je dois y aller. Pour récupérer ce père d'ici et le sauver, et te sauver toi, parce que tu es un peu comme mon père aussi. Et ensuite, nous ferons plier Dumbledore et il paiera pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait à cet autre moi."

Voldemort siffla d'agacement mais capitula. "Bien." Dit-il simplement.

Harry se leva et embrassa sa tête blanche et rêche. Il sourit. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrais."

"Tu n'as pas vécu dans ce monde Harry, tu ne connais pas Dumbledore."

Le brun haussa les épaules sans perdre son sourire. "Mais j'ai été élevé par un Lord Noir et un Occlumens. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Encore et simplement, Voldemort capitula.  
"Très bien."

"Bien. Je vais transplaner à Préaulard. Et prendre un air égaré." Puis après un hochement de tête et un sourire rassurant, Harry disparut dans un pop discret.

De l'intérieur du Manoir Malfoy.

Lucius soupira profondément et Voldemort sourit doucement.

"C'est bien le fils de Severus." Murmura Lucius.

4.2

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et il resta bouche bée un moment. "Fiancé?" Marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard sur Severus. L'homme hocha la tête. "Mais on a quatorze ans." Reprit Harry, l'air de ne pas trop y croire.

A sa grande surprise, Draco Malfoy éclata de rire et il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec effarement. Jamais de toute sa vie à Poudlard avait-il vu Draco Malfoy rire avec autant de sincérité.

Comme s'il n'était pas juste un méchant petit con.

"Ouai, mais Harry peut être sacrément persuasif quand il s'y met. Marcus quittant Poudlard l'année prochaine, il l'a presque forcé à lui faire sa demande."

Le petit brun lança un regard incertain sur Marcus, tellement imposant et quelque part terrifiant. "Mais vous ne vouliez pas vraiment?" Demanda-t-il doucement. Et c'était un peu triste de savoir que peut-être même dans ce monde là aussi, en fait, il n'était pas vraiment beaucoup aimé.

Marcus Flint le contredit cependant rapidement. "Bien sûr que je voulais." Fit-il avec un grand sourire qui déforma ses traits et le rendit beau. Il n'était pas parfait, mais lorsqu'il ne souriait pas il avait l'air brut et méchant, tandis que ce sourire, là, et cette chaleur dans ses yeux noirs comme des billes, lui donnaient un air rêveur et amoureux.

"Harry aime juste prendre les choses en mains. Alors il souhaitait que l'on soit fiancé avant que je quitte Poudlard, pour qu'il sache que je lui appartiens et lui qu'il m'appartient."

Harry grimaça et joua un moment avec ses mains. Il était fatigué. Et c'était bizarre.

"Tu as l'air extenué. Mieux vaut au moins essayer de dormir et demain, nous reprendrons notre discussion et tu pourras essayer de te détendre un peu, et de profiter du temps passé ici."

Le brun hocha la tête et la leva ensuite sur Tom Riddle. "Est-ce qu'il ne vous manque pas? L'autre Harry?"

"Nous sommes un peu inquiet, mais Harry est débrouillard et nous le reverrons bientôt. Pour l'instant, c'est de toi que nous nous inquiétons."

Doucement, faiblement, un sourire apparut ses lèvres d'Harry et il hocha la tête. "Ou est-ce que tu veux dormir? Dans nos appartements? Ou dans les dortoirs avec Marcus et Draco?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda un moment chaque personne présente. Marcus Flint était le fiancé de l'autre Harry alors il n'avait rien à voir avec lui et il n'était sûrement pas aussi intéressant que son autre lui et Marcus Flint était un serpentard alors lui, Gryffondor faible et pathétique, il ne l'aimerait sûrement pas. Draco Malfoy ne l'avait jamais aimé et même s'il riait et semblait plus sympa, Harry n'était pas l'autre, celui qui avait l'air parfait, et Malfoy ne l'aimerait sûrement pas.

Et puis le professeur Snape avait l'air gentil, et de penser vraiment ce qu'il disait et même Tom Riddle avait l'air de l'apprécier, au moins un peu. Du moins en était-il ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il les déçoive. Mais peut-être aurait-il la chance de pouvoir profiter un moment avant cela.

"Avec vous." Dit-il sans trop hausser la voix. Severus et Tom échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent. "Très bien. Marcus, Draco, je pense que vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs maintenant." Leur dit Tom en se levant pour les raccompagner à la porte.

Harry les suivit du regard et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Marcus arrêter l'homme Voldemort et lancer un coup d'œil dans sa direction en fronçant les sourcils. Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Et bien voilà, ça commençait déjà.

"Harry, viens." Lui dit Severus en lui prenant la main. Harry leva la tête un peu perdu et triste vers Severus et celui-ci lui sourit doucement. "Ne t'inquiètes pas de Marcus Harry. Il s'en remettra."

"Se remettre de quoi?" Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils après s'être levé.

"Il veut que tu ailles avec eux. Surtout si tu crois que Tom est méchant dans ton monde."

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda de nouveau Marcus, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Vraiment.

"Est-ce que tu veux aller avec eux Harry?" Demanda une nouvelle fois Severus alors qu'à présent même Draco le regardait avec attention.

"Je..." Il releva son regard sur Severus et pinça les lèvres. Merlin il ne savait pas. Non, Tom Riddle ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur ici ni le professeur Snape d'ailleurs, car ils étaient si gentils, mais il ne savait pas.

Il avait peur de les décevoir, eux, ou Malfoy et Flint et il était si fatigué.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Harry, fermant les yeux parce que de nouveau des larmes, de fatigue et d'énervement venaient brouiller son regard.

Marcus marcha alors brusquement jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras, et l'immense garçon regardait Snape droit dans les yeux, et le serra fort.

Le petit brun resta les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés et il sentit une boule de larmes, et il avait l'impression que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, envahirent sa gorge et il enfouit son visage dans le pull épais que Marcus devait avoir enfilé pendant qu'il était inconscient.

"Tu vas venir avec nous Harry, et demain on se retrouvera tous pour un petit déjeuner ici." Dit Marcus, et son ton ne semblait pas donner place à quelque argumentation et cela rassura Harry. Il jeta un regard incertain vers Severus mais celui-ci sourit. Il ne semblait pas déçu ou inquiet, ou mécontent. C'était juste ok.

"Très bien. Ca te va Harry?" Demanda Riddle en arrivant à leur côté. Mais plutôt que de répondre, Harry tourna à nouveau son visage dans le pull de Marcus et l'entoura de ses bras. Au moins pour un peu, il voulait profiter de ce premier vrai câlin.

Il sentit Marcus poser son menton sur sa tête et murmurer quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas avant qu'il ne s'écarte et qu'il lui prenne la main. "Allons-y."

Harry hocha la tête, se retourna et fit un sourire un peu tremblant aux deux hommes qui étaient des pères pour l'autre lui. "Bonne nuit. Merci...hum."

Severus sourit et le Voldemort humain lui fit un clin d'œil. "Bonne nuit Harry. A demain."

"A demain," répondit-il. Parce que demain il serait encore ici avec des gens concernés et des grands garçons forts qui lui faisaient des câlins et des Draco Malfoy riant avec sincérité.  
Ou bien alors il se réveillerait dans son placard parce que Vernon tambourinerait à la porte et comme il n'était pas assez rapide Vernon ouvrirait la porte et le sortirait de là par les cheveux et sa tête taperait contre le mur opposé et l'homme lui prendrait le bras pour le relever et cela laisserait encore des marques de doigts pendant des jours.  
I

l eut un hoquet et ferma les yeux avant de sentir de nouveaux les bras forts de Flint entourer sa taille et le serrer contre lui, de dos, alors que Severus se rapprochait et posait une main sur sa joue. "Harry."

"Vous serez toujours là demain?" Murmura Harry en regardant au sol. Et il n'était pas sûr de seulement pouvoir croire quoique ce soit maintenant, parce que tout était trop surréel mais il voulait juste que ce soit vrai. Au moins un peu.

La deuxième main de Severus vint se poser sur son autre joue et l'homme embrassa son front. "Oui, nous serons là, je te le promets Harry. On sera tous là. A partir de maintenant et pour toujours. Je te le promets."

Les yeux brillants, Harry sembla réfléchir longtemps, parce qu'il avait cessé de croire depuis presque aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir des premiers coups de Vernon. "Ok." Souffla-t-il. Et Marcus s'écarta à nouveau et lui prit la main avant de l'emmener hors du grand bureau.

Les couloirs du Poudlard de ce monde ressemblaient au Poudlard du monde de là-bas. Il faisait nuit et les hautes fenêtres faisaient planer des ombres inquiétantes et les courants d'air courant contre les murmures semblaient murmurer des contes sans fin.

Il sursauta presque quand Malfoy vint marcher à reculons devant eux. "Tu es terriblement différent de notre Harry." Dit-il, et Harry sentit comme une pierre se loger dans sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête.

Il vit apparaître les pieds de Malfoy et ils ralentirent un peu. Le blond plaça un doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête. "C'est pour ça que tu es quatre fois plus mignon." S'exclama Draco en souriant, encore, avec cette sincérité et cette sérénité qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et Draco sembla sourire encore plus. Le garçon releva la tête plus haut et échangea un regard avec Marcus. "Il est trop mignon." S'exclama-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas comme l'autre Draco." Dit Harry. Ils descendirent une volée de marche sur une demi-douzaine d'étage et les ombres devinrent un peu plus sombres. Draco qui s'était retourné pour descendre se remit à marcher à l'envers.

"Comment suis-je différent?" Demanda-t-il avec une grande curiosité. Harry grimaça et haussa les épaules. "Tu n'es pas aussi sympa."

"Vraiment?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui, on se bat beaucoup." Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il s'arrêta devant une tapisserie représentant un Dragon auprès d'une licorne. "Muse" dit-il. Et il entra suivi de Marcus et Harry.

"Hum, et mon père n'a jamais débarqué à Poudlard avec une hache?" Demanda Draco en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. Marcus accompagna Harry jusqu'au sofa faisant face à l'immense cheminée flanquée de deux encore plus imposantes bibliothèque et le fit asseoir.

"Je ne pense pas que ton père te reprocherait de me taper dessus."

"Caleb Malfoy, encourager quelqu'un a tapé sur toi? Ton monde est vraiment différent." Soupira Marcus d'une voix grave.

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Caleb Malfoy? Ton père ne s'appelle pas Lucius?" Demanda Harry.

D'un seul coup, Draco se redressa et il n'avait plus du tout l'air amusé. "Si, mais Caleb est aussi mon père. Mon père est resté seul après la mort de ma mère?"

Le visage d'Harry pâlit un peu et il se mordit la lèvre. "Hum...Narcissa Malfoy, c'est bien cela?" Draco hocha la tête.

"Mmh, elle n'est pas morte. Tes parents sont toujours mariés. J'ai vu ta mère à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en début d'année." Expliqua Harry.

"Et Caleb? Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Caleb?" L'interrogea Draco et il semblait presque paniqué. Harry secoua la tête.

"Non. Je ne connais rien de ta famille. Je suis désolé."

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent et il se renfonça dans son fauteuil. "Tu n'es pas content que ta mère soit en vie, au moins dans un des mondes?" Demanda Harry un peu timide. Le brun jeta un regard vers Marcus Flint qui lui sourit. Et c'était comme si Marcus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire à chaque fois qu'il le regardait ; Un sourire encourageant et rassurant.

"Ma mère était folle. Comme sa sœur. Ca doit courir dans la famille Black." Répondit Draco froidement. Harry rougit mais fronça les sourcils.

"Mon parrain n'est pas fou."

L'immense Serpentard passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha contre lui, et il était bouillant. "Non, Sirius n'est pas fou. Mais Sirius a cessé d'être un Black il y a bien longtemps."

"Il est allé à Azkaban aussi?" Demanda le petit brun. Il sentit Marcus acquiescer. "Pendant six ans, après que Tom ait retrouvé son corps, Lucius l'a fait libérer."  
"Oh. Il n'en est sorti que l'année dernière dans mon monde." Et c'était presque injuste que tout - _TOUT -_ se soit parfaitement passé pour eux alors que lui n'avait cessé d'endurer douleur après douleur.

Draco avait les yeux un peu vitreux. "Et il va bien?"

Les yeux brillants, Harry secoua la tête. "Il s'est enfui, alors tout le monde le recherche et il vit dans des grottes et tout."

Il y eut un long silence ensuite, et les adolescents avaient leur regard fixé dans les flammes.

"Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher." Soupira finalement Marcus après plusieurs minutes. Harry, qui sentait ses paupières devenir toujours plus lourdes malgré le chaos qui semblait régner dans son esprit hocha la tête.

Ils passèrent une porte et entrèrent dans un large couloir dont le côté droit était une immense bais vitrés donnant sur l'intérieur du lac. Harry détourna le regard. Ils passèrent la porte. La chambre était vaste, avec seulement quatre lits à baldaquin deux et deux se faisant face. Quatre grandes armoires étaient réparties au quatre coins de la chambre.

Marcus s'avança rapidement au delà des lits du fonds ouvrit l'armoire de droite d'où il sortit un ce qui semblait être un pyjama en soie. Il les posa sur le lit devant lui et releva la tête sur Harry. "Ce sont ton lit et ton armoire. Les vêtements sont peut-être un peu trop grand mais nous les rétréciront s'ils ne vont pas."

Harry s'avança jusqu'à Marcus et passa ses doigts sur le pyjama. "Ce n'est pas la peine, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et l'autre Harry ne sera sûrement pas content qu'on les ait rétrécis. Je suis habitué à porter des affaires trop grandes, alors ca va aller comme ça."

Une sorte de grognement, presque animal, sortit de la gorge de Marcus et il attrapa Harry et le serra contre lui, un peu fort. Harry couina mais ne fit pas un geste pour se libérer.

"Marcus, il n'est pas habitué." Le sermonna sérieusement Draco en se plaçant de l'autre côté du lit. Marcus échangea un regard avec Draco et relâcha son étreinte.

Il s'écarta ensuite et s'assit sur le lit, pour être à peu près à la hauteur d'Harry. Le brun baissa légèrement les yeux. "Harry sera plus qu'heureux de savoir que tu t'es autorisé à piocher dans ses fringues et à les mettre à ta taille, à les faire un peu tien."

Pendant un moment, Harry garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Marcus, tentant d'y déceler une petite lueur qui trahirait Marcus et le fait qu'il ne croyait pas réellement à ce qu'il disait mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la tristesse et de la sincérité alors Harry hocha finalement la tête.

Marcus sourit.

"La salle de bain est là" dit-il en désignant un large porte juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. "Des affaires de toilettes sont sûrement apparus pour toi sur l'étagère à côtés des lavabos. Prends ton temps."

"Ok, merci." Dit Harry en attrapant le pyjama. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, son dos crispé alors qu'il sentait les regards des deux garçons dans son dos. Il s'arrêta pourtant et se retourna les sourcils froncé.

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne d'autre ici." Demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux sur le dernier lit vide. "Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez mélangés?" Demanda-t-il encore.

Malfoy sourit en grand et bomba le torse avec un petit air fier. "C'est un privilège octroyé par Serpentard aux membres de sa maison. Chacun choisit avec qui il veut être, il y a de nombreuses chambres cachées derrière de nombreuses portes. Les premières années sont réunies dans une seule chambre afin qu'ils puissent créer des affinités entre eux et des activités sont organisées avec des membres de la maison plus âgés. On est une maison très soudé."

"Et voilà le discours du futur préfet." Ricana Marcus en secouant la tête. Harry sourit légèrement malgré la surprise qu'il ressentait en comprenant à quel point la Maison des Serpentards étaient sûrement bien plus soudés que celles des Gryffondors.

"Ok." Dit-il finalement, et il entra finalement dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

"Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Entendit-il pourtant alors qu'il posait sa tête contre la porte et fermait les yeux, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille.

"Tais-toi Draco."

Il entendit Malfoy ricaner et sa respiration se précipita. Est-ce qu'il se moquait maintenant?

"Marcus."

"Tu connais Harry, ce sera pareil." Répondit le septième année d'une voix bourrue. Encore Malfoy rit.

"Oh par Salazard, Merlin et tout le tintouin, et je suis sûr que Severus et Tom savent déjà." Continua Draco en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

"C'est Harry aussi. Alors c'est normal."

"C'est un Harry différent Marcus, tu le sais. Il n'a rien à voir." Répondit la voix du blond d'un ton plus sérieux. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait.

" Je sais. Je sais!" Asséna-t-il avec une sorte de rage désespérée. "C'est un Harry qui me regarde avec désespoir et inquiétude, comme si j'allais casser le rêve qu'il croit être en train de vivre, c'est un Harry qui s'accroche à moi comme s'il n'avait jamais été tenu par personne de toute sa vie. Et c'est le cas, parce qu'il a vécu là-bas et qu'Harry m'a raconté, et je sais, d'accord. Mais c'est Harry. Et peu importe quel Harry il est, il est à moi. Et Harry sera d'accord. Et tu le sais. Parce qu'il voudra faire sien cet Harry-là aussi, prendre soin de lui, le rassurer, le sauver. Ils sont uns, quelque part, alors c'est normal."

Il entendit l'un d'eux pousser un gros soupir. "Tous les deux, dit Malfoy d'une voix amusée - Tous les deux, vous êtes fêlés."

"C'est Harry. Il est à nous."

Et le Harry en question les larmes roulant sur ses joues, sourit. Parce qu'il ne savait pas, bien sûr, si c'était vrai ou non mais c'était dit pour le moment, et Marcus avait été tellement concerné par lui qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment en douter. Et il voulait ne pas en douter. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux en se demandant si le Harry d'ici serait aussi volontaire pour partager Marcus que le septième année semblait le croire.

Il se détacha finalement de la porte et se mit rapidement en pyjama.

* * *

_Un très joyeux noël et une excellente année à vous!_

_Biz  
_


	5. I'm a Laps

LOCUS UBI OMNES MUTARE

**5**

Harry réapparut juste derrière Honeyduckes à Pré-au-Lard. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui et s'engagea dans la petite allée qui longeait le marchand de bonbons et rejoignait l'allée principale. Il était presque parvenu au bout lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur lui puis les leva au ciel et jura. Il était bien trop en forme pour passer pour ce qu'il devait être après s'être fait enlever par il ne savait qui. S'accroupissant, Harry gratta la terre sur le sol et barbouilla ses mains, ses vêtements puis mit un peu de terre encore sur son visage.

Finalement, il se releva et se remit à avancer, les épaules légèrement voûtées et le regard hagard. Il s'appuya au coin de l'immeuble formant l'angle de la rue principale et regarda les gens passer devant lui un instant, tentant vaguement de reconnaître quelqu'un mais tout le monde semblait toujours un peu différent, avant de se décider à marcher sur la voie.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que quelqu'un semble le reconnaître et ne le hèle, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui. Il fut bientôt entouré d'une quinzaine de personnes et choisit de faire ce qui lui permettrait de n'avoir ni à répondre aux questions, ni à reconnaître quelqu'un qu'il serait supposé connaître.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber au sol.  
Il sentit alors une grande agitation autour de lui, quelques cris furent lancés, appelant à l'aide, enjoignant untel à contacter Poudlard, l'autre à s'y rendre directement et finalement il se sentit soulever dans des bras immenses et forts et une voix bourrue et grave calma d'un seul coup tout le chahut autour de lui.

"Je l'amène à Poudlard. Dispersez-vous." Grogna presque l'homme. Harry fit mine de tourner la tête sur le torse gigantesque de l'homme et ouvrit les yeux. C'était sans doute le garde chasse de Poudlard, un demi-géant qui avait bizarrement défendu Dumbledore bec et ongle et avait fini comme pâté pour dragons. Et Harry n'était pas vraiment mécontent du sort de la créature qui l'avait enlevé à son deuxième parrain et l'avait déposé chez les Dursley.

Il ne fit cependant pas un geste et resta totalement inerte, se laissant porter le long du chemin menant du village à l'école puis sentit l'air changé et devenir plus chaud et les pieds de l'homme claquer contre la pierre et il sut qu'ils avaient pénétrés le château. Il y eut un grand silence puis plusieurs cris se firent entendre et des pas résonnèrent sur le sol, jusqu'à eux.  
"Amenez-le à l'infirmerie, Hagrid." Entendit-il prononcer une voix d'homme plus âgé que la moyenne. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se retint de serrer les poings car il savait, clairement, que l'homme qui avait ordonné au géant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie était Albus Dumbledore.

Il ne l'avait pas connu, il avait été trop jeune et trop cassé encore quand ses parents l'avaient mis hors d'état de nuire mais il savait, rien qu'à la douceur âcre de sa voix rocailleuse que c'était l'homme.  
Il sentit le géant monter les marches menant à l'infirmerie et quelques minutes plus tard il fut déposé sur un lit. Il choisit ce moment pour se réveiller, se redressant violemment et accrochant avec force le bras du demi-géant qui l'avait déposé. Ses yeux, il le savait, étaient écarquillés de peur et il s'appliqua à précipiter sa respiration.

"Harry, Harry, calmes-toi." Lui parvint une voix de femme et il tourna son visage alors que celle qui devait être l'infirmière se penchait vers lui et lui mettait une potion sur le nez. Il tourna la tête, feignant la terreur, et se jeta hors du lit, évitant avec agilité les bras de l'immense créature qui tentèrent de le rattraper et la baguette de Dumbledore pointée sur lui. Il passa les portes de la pièce en un instant et se jeta un sortilège de désillusion sans baguette avant de se cacher dans une alcôve et de laisser passer ses poursuivants.

Bien, à présent allait-il avoir le temps de rejoindre son père d'ici, et le convaincre de venir avec lui au Manoir Malfoy, avec les cristaux de Lenve.  
Il attendit que les pas précipités et les voix affolées se dispersent et sortit de sa cachette avant de prendre un escalier étroit et de descendre jusqu'au deuxième sous-sol, là où personne ne le trouverait et d'où il pourrait tranquillement remonter pour rejoindre les appartements des Maîtres de potion. Du moins, espérait-il que les appartements des Maîtres des potions du Poudlard d'ici étaient les mêmes que ceux du Poudlard de chez lui.

Il atteignit le portrait d'un chevalier noir chevauchant un dragon rouge sang qui tourna son visage anguleux et cadavérique sur lui, et sourit.

"Harry, c'est enfin arrivé." Harry haussa un sourcil et sourit à son tour.

"En effet, Eledaric. Vous n'êtes donc pas affecté par le _Laps?" _ La peinture secoua la tête et bomba le torse. "Le château est le même dans les deux dimensions, vous vous croisez en permanence et nous pouvons le voir. Je t'ai vu évolué avec Severus et Tom, et j'ai vu ton autre se faire martyriser par son propre père. Vous avez tellement de retard." Murmura finalement le chevalier en descendant de son dragon et en s'avançant au devant du tableau. Harry hocha la tête tristement mais tenta un faible sourire. "Mais nous sommes là maintenant."

"J'espère que c'est assez. Entrez." Dit-il ensuite en retirant une épée plongée dans le corps d'une chimère, ouvrant le tableau.

Harry pénétra discrètement dans le hall d'entrée des appartements de Severus et jeta un coup d'œil par une porte entrouverte sur la droite donnant sur le bureau du professeur. Il était vide alors Harry se tourna vers la porte de gauche, leva la main et frappa.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-douzaine de secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et qu'un Severus Snape, son père, blafard, maigre, le visage hanté et l'air un peu fou apparaisse devant lui.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se figer, devenir glacées puis remuer et il sentit sa gorge le chatouiller devant une telle tristesse, une telle colère dirigée contre lui, palpable.

"Potter," siffla l'homme en tendant le bras et en l'attirant dans ses appartements, le jetant pratiquement sur le sofa. "Espèce de petit imbécile, savez-vous que tout le monde dans le château est à votre recherche." Dit-il en reposant le sac rempli de ce qui semblait être diverses potions de soins.

Il s'enfonça dans le dossier et croisa les bras sur son torse alors qu'il observait Severus fulminer. C'était tellement plus violent que ce à quoi il s'attendait qu'il dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas simplement se mettre à pleurer.

"Debout, nous allons chez le directeur." Lui ordonna sèchement cet autre père.  
Mais Harry n'avait aucune intention de suivre cet ordre là et il resta assis, se redressant simplement et le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir. J'ai des choses à vous dire." Lâcha-t-il avec sérieux, espérant par ce ton attirerait l'attention de l'homme.

Mais apparemment, c'était presque plus que de la haine que ce Severus Snape ressentait pour Harry Potter.

"Levez-vous." Siffla-t-il en s'approchant. Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

"Non," répondit-il d'un ton catégorique.

"Potter!" S'exclama Snape avec colère et il sortit sa baguette.

"Je viens d'un _Laps_ et je sais la vérité."

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent légèrement sous le choc et sa main desserra un bref instant son emprise sur sa baguette. "Où avez-vous entendu parler des _Laps_, Potter?"

"Mon père m'en a parlé." Répondit Harry. Il vit le visage de Severus pâlir et se fermer encore un peu plus avant que l'homme ne serre les dents et fronce les sourcils. Il sourit sombrement.

"Parce que vos chers parents sont en vie dans le _Laps_ dont vous parlez?" L'interrogea-t-il. Et il était clair que l'homme ne le croyait pas.  
Il allait vite déchanter.

"James Potter est mort quand j'avais un an, c'est à ce moment que le _Laps _s'est créé."  
Les yeux de Severus si noirs, se voilèrent un instant avant qu'il ne fronce encore les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez Potter, mais je doute sincèrement qu'un _Laps _ait besoin d'être créé pour votre petit personne."

Tristement, Harry sourit et se leva, s'approchant de l'homme qui toujours un peu pointait sa baguette sur lui.

"Si. Bien sûr qu'il le fallait. Simplement parce ce n'est pas Lily Evans qui m'a porté, mais James, que Dumbledore les a emprisonné à Godric's Hollows et vous a menti, que Tom et toi m'avez sorti de chez les Dursley puis êtes devenus mes parents. Simplement parce que non, ce n'est pas Lord Voldemort qui a tué James mais Dumbledore qui est arrivé alors que Tom nous avait enfin retrouvé et voulait emmener papa auprès de toi parce qu'il était si faible à cause du lien cassé, mais papa a refusé et il voulait que Tom forme un lien de parrainage sur moi, pour que je sois protégé. Et puis Dumbledore est arrivé et il a tué Evans et James qui n'avait presque plus de magie et il a essayé de tuer Tom trop plongé dans le sort pour pouvoir simplement le briser. Mais tout a explosé, et je suis là, avec ça sur le front, et Tom a été détruit, pour un moment."

"Non," ne fit que murmurer Severus d'une voix rauque et il releva sa baguette et la pointa entre les yeux d'Harry qui ne bougea pas.

"Non," répéta-t-il encore.

"Bien sûr que si. Papa," soupira Harry d'une voix un peu brisé - James t'aimait tellement."

"Non," souffla-t-il encore, les yeux à présent écarquillés et brillants.

"Si," et Harry sourit doucement, tristement et leva sa main pour saisir la baguette de Severus et la lui faire lâcher. Puis il s'avança et doucement, de peur d'effrayer l'homme, il l'entoura de ses bras et se serra contre lui.

"Je suis désolé, que tout soit mieux là-bas. Je n'arrête pas de découvrir des choses atroces qui sont arrivées ici. Harry chez les Dursley, toi avec Dumbledore, Tom à moitié détruit, réduit à cette petite créature informe et souffrante, Lucius asservi. Papa, je suis désolé." Termina Harry et sa voix se brisa et il enfouit son visage dans les robes de son père, cet autre père trop triste. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment voir tout ça, en fait, parce qu'il n'était pas habitué et qu'il n'avait plus souffert depuis qu'il était petit.

Severus resta simplement là, les bras ballants, avant que sa respiration ne s'accélère subitement et qu'il ne tente de s'écarter.

"Non," Reprit-il encore. "Non," et ce n'était pas la voix de Severus Snape, c'était la voix d'un homme désespéré de ne pas croire, parce que c'était trop douloureux. "Non, non." Continua-t-il et Harry leva les yeux et il y avait des larmes sur les joues de ce père brisé. Il se recula et attrapa les bras de Severus et le força à le suivre, à s'asseoir, et ensuite il se blottit contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Si. Pardon." Souffla encore Harry.

"Tu...Vous avez les yeux de Lily. C'est un mensonge."

"Et Eileen Prince, papa."

Severus ferma brutalement les yeux et secoua la tête, le corps raide contre celui d'Harry.

"Ne m'appelles pas ainsi," dit-il. "Je ne suis pas ton père." Grogna rageusement Severus et Harry eut un sourire triste et un peu tremblant.

"Bien sûr que tu l'es. Vous l'êtes tous les deux. Papa...", continua-t-il doucement. Il leva la main et força son visage à se tourner vers lui, et les yeux noirs étaient envahis d'horreur et de détresse. "Papa, il ne t'a pas trahi. Je suis désolé." Et c'était à pleurer en réalité, tellement l'horreur de la situation était grande. Rien que voir son père ainsi, si défait, si détruit, lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes et de repartir de là où il venait et d'oublier qu'il y avait des gens si malheureux et qui étaient eux-mêmes.

Il y eut un long silence, incroyablement long, lourd, pendant lequel seul la respiration précipitée de Severus et les reniflements tristes d'Harry se firent entendre, avant que l'homme ne se redresse, ne s'écarte et ne se retourne pour mieux voir Harry. Il l'étudia longtemps, passa ses doigts aux odeurs de potions sur son visage, traça ses traits, avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête.

"Ca ne peut pas être vrai. S'il te plaît, Harry." Grogna-t-il comme un animal blessé. Et Harry le vit serrer trop fort ses mains, ses ongles courts rentrant dans sa chaire.

"Je suis désolé, ça l'est. Et je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et Lucius a dit que -"

"Lucius," répéta Severus en se tendant. Harry le fixa un moment avant d'hocher la tête. "J'ai été chez lui avec Tom."

"Tom? Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Harry cligna des yeux et se racla la gorge. C'était étrange et douloureux d'être appelé par ce nom, parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment un Potter depuis longtemps. Il l'était encore bien sûr, parce que c'était son père et qu'il était son portrait craché, mais son nom appartenait à son autre père, à Severus Prince. Ainsi il pouvait avoir un peu des deux.

"Je suis apparu dans le cimetière où le père de Tom a été enterré, il y avait Peter Pettigrew et Tom, j'étais là quand on lui a rendu son corps, j'avais six ans, et c'était au Manoir Malfoy, alors on a été là-bas et on a fait venir Lucius. Sauf que contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas lui qui avait les cristaux de Lenve."

"C'est moi."

"Tu les as." Et ce n'était pas une question mais Severus acquiesça, se leva et se rendit jusqu'à une grande armoire sombre. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste de baguette et tapota trois fois et demie contre la paroi gauche. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Severus en sortir un pochon bleu roi.

Il revint s'asseoir et les tendit à Harry.

"Héritage de ma mère."

Harry acquiesça et ouvrit le pochon. Il observa un moment les simples pierres parfaitement ovales et blanche avant de relever la tête.

"Est-ce que tu sers Dumbledore de ton plein grès?" Demanda-t-il de but en blanc. "Lucius m'a dit que tu n'étais jamais revenu après être venu ici, et je pense qu'il préfère croire que Dumbledore t'a fait quelque chose, pour que tu les abandonnes, Draco et lui."  
Le ton d'Harry n'était pas sévère, parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de ce monde et qu'il pouvait tout comprendre, vu la douleur que chacun avait apparemment subi, jour après jour mais il voulait savoir.

Severus détourna le regard et pinça les lèvres. "Non, je...," il ferma les yeux et de la colère passa sur son visage. "Il m'a montré des preuves, de la culpabilité de Lucius, d'un complot, de James avec Evans...Je n'aurais pas dû. Je..."Il passa une main sur son visage et il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir...Il - dévasté, il avait l'air dévasté et Harry se mit à pleurer.

"Je suis tellement désolé." Croassa-t-il, à genoux sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur son père qui tentait de se reprendre, de redevenir ce qu'il était avant mais il ne pouvait pas.

"James ne..." L'homme s'étrangla, Harry eut un hoquet et il le regarda tomber à genoux au sol, contre le canapé et lever les mains vers lui et entourer son visage.

"Ce n'est pas possible."

Mais Harry impitoyable, ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le contredire, parce que c'était vrai.

"Mais je lui ai dit tant de mal." Gronda son père, et il tentait de se reprendre encore, d'être en colère et non dévasté, comme ça. Mais il n'y parvenait pas parce qu'il tremblait trop fort.

Harry sourit tristement. "Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. De là où je viens, ils vont lui dire la vérité, et il comprendra. Mais tu dois savoir autre chose."

"Quoi?" Et Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre encore et ce n'était pas bien de tout dire maintenant. Il secoua la tête et prit les mains de son père dans les siennes.

"Nous verrons cela au Manoir, est-ce que tu viens?" Demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Parce que peut-être que Severus déciderait finalement d'oublier.  
Mais au contraire, l'homme se releva rapidement et s'engouffra sans se retourner dans sa chambre. Harry l'aperçut agiter sa baguette et des affaires volèrent dans la pièce, se plièrent et se rangèrent dans une grande malle que Severus finit par réduire.

"Nous devons emmener Draco." Dit Severus en ressortant de sa chambre. "Si nous allons au Manoir, nous devons emmener Draco."

Harry haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête. Bien sûr, c'était logique. "Reste ici." Dit-il encore et il se rendit jusqu'à une porte situé de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Il posa la main la poignée de la porte, se tourna vers Harry et le fixa un moment, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir disparaître, avant de finalement passer la porte menant directement dans le dortoir des Serpentards.


	6. Disappear

LOCUS UBI OMNES MUTARE

**6.1**

Harry eut vite fait de se doucher et de se laver les dents. Il était à la fois pressé et anxieux de sortir de la pièce. Devait-il faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu? C'était sûrement mieux. Et au moins ne se ferait-il pas réellement d'illusions si ce que les deux garçons avaient dit était faux. Ou incertain.  
Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'incertitude dans la vie d'Harry.

Il posa sa serviette sur le porte-serviette puis sortit de la pièce doucement, passant d'abord sa tête à travers l'espace pour s'assurer qu'il ne dérangeait pas.

Draco Malfoy était torse-nu devant son lit et pliait avec soin ses vêtements tandis que Marcus était assis sur son lit, face à lui et le regardait avec attention.

"Allez, au lit!" Dit-il en se levant et en écartant les draps du lit d'Harry. Il invita Harry à faire le tour du lit et le veilla tandis qu'il se glissait entre les draps. Il se mit sur son dos, les mains sur la lourde couette verte, les bras le long du corps et fixa Marcus, se demandant à présent ce qu'il devait faire de plus.

Devait-il dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose? Cligner des yeux? Ou simplement se laisser aller à espérer et juste s'enfoncer dans les oreillers, fermer les yeux et écouter ces personnes, ces doubles de gens méchants - ou pas vraiment gentils - s'inquiétant pour lui et s'affairant ça et là avant de se coucher? Comme si tout était à sa place et tout à fait normal.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait en effet fermé les yeux quand il sentit des lèvres se poser en un baiser éphémère sur son front. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter et releva vivement les yeux sur Marcus qui le dévisageait avec un petit air contrit. Harry sourit un peu, tentant de le rassurer.

"Dors." Murmura le septième année en s'écartant. Il l'observa fermer à nouveau les yeux et Harry put sentir son regard sur lui encore un moment avant que le jeune homme ne s'éloigne, ses pas se dirigeant apparemment vers la salle de bain.

Plus à l'aise et se sachant maintenant moins observé, Harry se tourna sur le côté, vers le lit de Marcus et malgré tout le stress et la peur qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt, il s'endormit.

_"Debout!" Hurla une voix terrifiante, fort, comme si la bouche du Monstre était juste contre son oreille. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda avec terreur et déjà des larmes dans les yeux l'immense visage du Monstre bien trop près de sa petite figure. Il avait l'impression que la tête du Monstre faisait quatre fois la sienne et qu'il pourrait l'écraser si elle se faisait à peine un peu plus proche._

_Il hocha violemment la tête et s'extirpa de son petit placard, évitant avec agilité de toucher une seule parcelle du monstre et se tint devant lui, mains derrière le dos et tête baissée, attendant ses ordres._

_Une main gigantesque, immense, comme au moins dix fois la taille des siennes si petites lui aggripa rudement le menton et il fut forcé de lever les yeux sur le Monstre flou. _  
_"Tu me feras l'étage aujourd'hui, et que le dîner soit près quand je reviens ce soir. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de Pétunia ou de Dudley m'informant que tu as fait un pas de travers, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends. Et tu prendras une douche ce soir."_

_Harry sentit son corps se liquéfier, et il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être attaché à ce corps alors qu'il savait bien que c'était un rêve, c'était toujours un de ceux-là. Parce qu'il y avait la douche. Il n'aimait pas la douche. _

_"Dhésabilles-toi!"_

_Pas-la-douche._

"HARRY!" Comme en sortant du plus profond des océans, le souffle court et le corps compressé, agité de violents tremblements douloureux, cherchant à se battre pour ne pas mourir, Harry reprit conscience, aspirant autant d'air que possible.

Puis il se mit à pleurer. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que finalement tout avait été faux et le cri était sans doute celui du monstre.

"Shh, Harry respires. Regardes-moi. Regardes-moi." Insista la voix au dessus de lui, et il sentit des grandes mains, mais pas comme celles du monstre, elles étaient plus fines, plus rudes presque, mais pas d'une mauvaise manière, entourer son visage.

Il tenta de focaliser son regard sur le visage flou devant lui, tout près, et distingua après un temps les orbes inquiètes de Marcus Flint. Derrière lui, il aperçut le vert sombre de la pièce, la pièce des Serpentards et il essaya de toutes ses forces de croire qu'il était là et plus dans son horrible cauchemar. Il suivit les inspirations et expirations mimées par Marcus et réussit à calmer enfin les battements frénétiques et terrifiés de son cœur.

"Marcus." Croassa-t-il en sentant de nouvelles larmes, de soulagement maintenant, rouler sur ses joues. Il tendit ses bras en l'air et entoura les larges épaules du Serpentard penché sur lui. Se redressant un peu, il enfouit son visage contre son cou.

"Marcus, ne disparais pas." Le pria-t-il en s'accrochant à lui comme si c'était la seule chose à faire, la dernière chose le raccrochant à ce monde merveilleux.

Il sentit les bras de Marcus entourer sa taille et le soulever légèrement avant que Marcus ne se glisse dans le lit et s'installe sur le flan face à lui.

"Regardes-moi." Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'Harry retirait ses bras de ses épaules.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?" Demanda le brun d'une voix tremblante en ramenant ses poings contre son torse, comme pour se protéger.

Marcus tendit sa main et caressa gentiment, comme il l'aurait fait pour un petit animal blessé, l'une des tempes d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, chaton?" Demanda doucement Marcus.

Harry déglutit et ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de fixer Marcus avec appréhension. "J'ai entendu." Il s'interrompit et se mordit les lèvres. "Dans la salle de bain, j'ai entendu. Tu as dit que - que j'étais à vous." Termina-t-il dans un soupir et il ferma les yeux encore, fort, pour ne pas voir l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de dire se refleter sur le visage de Marcus Flint dont il avait sans doute en réalité mal compris les paroles. Bien sûr, qui voudrait de lui?

Il retint un hoquet de surprise quand les bras forts du Serpentard entourèrent sa taille trop fine et le rapprochèrent de son corps massif. Sa tête fut doucement dirigée dans le creux du cou du jeune homme et il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa tête.  
"Oui, oui, c'était vrai. Évidemment." Il s'arrêta un instant et s'écarta, baissant les yeux sur le visage d'Harry. "Si tu le veux, bien sûr."

Harry secoua presque violemment la tête avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. "Mais je ne veux pas gêner."  
Marcus se pencha vers lui et embrassa le bout de son nez en souriant. "Crois-moi Harry, tu es la dernière personne qui pourrait me gêner. Tout va bien."

"Mais Harry va..." Il s'interrompit et déglutit, certain que s'il recommençait à parler il allait se remettre à pleurer. Marcus ne fit pourtant que sourire, un sourire doux qui apaisait incroyablement son visage dur et Harry se retint de tendre la main pour le toucher, pour s'assurer que cette expression était vraiment pour lui.

"Je connais Harry depuis très longtemps. Et je peux t'assurer que ça lui fera autant plaisir qu'à moi de t'avoir." C'était un peu comme si Marcus revendiquait sur lui un titre de propriété et Harry se surprit à ressentir une vague de chaleur, de gratitude alors qu'il haïssait pourtant être contrôlé. Il avait appartenu au Dursley, puis à Dumbledore et ça avait été mauvais. Mais il y était habitué. Probablement était-ce d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il acceptait aussi bien les propos de Marcus. Il était habitué à être à quelqu'un alors le mieux était encore qu'il soit à des personnes qui l'aimaient. Tant qu'elles ne seraient pas déçues de lui, au moins.

"Maintenant fermes les yeux et dors. Je reste avec toi." Murmura Marcus en passant son pouce sur ses yeux, doucement et caressant ses paupières. Harry s'exécuta et se blottit instinctivement contre le Serpentard. Quelques secondes plus tard, en sécurité, il s'endormit les mains crispées sur le haut de pyjama de Marcus.

* * *

Lorsque Draco pénétra dans les appartements de Severus, ses valises faites à la hâte rétrécies dans sa poche, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Potter.

"Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" S'exclama-t-il en fusillant Harry du regard. Le brun haussa un sourcil et se leva du canapé, fixant Draco silencieusement.

"Et bien vous, vous n'allez certainement pas être réunifiés. Qui est-ce?" Demanda-t-il, son regard glissant sur l'annulaire gauche du Serpentard. Draco écarquilla les yeux et mit sa main derrière son dos. Severus, encore agité, ne fit que lancer un regard interrogateur avant de se placer à côté d'Harry. "On verra ça plus tard. Nous devons y aller avant que Dumbledore ne s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit."

"Whowhowho!" Les interrompit Draco en faisant un pas vers eux. Il fronça les sourcils et pointa Harry en regardant Severus. "Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?" Lui demanda-t-il, sa colère et sa frustration presque palpable.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. "On verra ça plus tard Draco. Ton père t'expliquera. A moins que tu veuilles rester ici. C'est ton choix, mais nous, on s'en va." Et avec ça il attrapa la main de son père et sortit de son col un pendentif en forme de petite bille noire et luisante.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. "Où as-tu eu ça?" Demanda-t-il. Le brun leva son visage sur lui et sourit. "Le château m'en a fait cadeau." Répondit-il en bombant le torse. Le maître des potions fixa le bijou encore un instant avant de relever les yeux sur Harry. "Tout cela est surréaliste." Murmura-t-il, sa main pourtant toujours dans celle de son fils.

"Draco, viens ici. Tout de suite." Ordonna-t-il au blond d'une voix froide.

Le Serpentard grommela et prit un air pincé avant de fusiller une nouvelle fois Harry et de se diriger du côté de Severus.

"Ici, Draco." L'appela Harry en lâchant le pendentif et en tendant sa main.

"Sérieusement?" Lui lança-t-il avec venin. Harry eut un sourire en coin. Sans répondre, il fit un pas en avant et saisit la main du blond. Et puis ils disparurent.

Ce n'était pas du transplanage. Ça ne tordait pas les entrailles ni ne donnait la nausée. C'était un peu comme flotter, ou comme passer à travers une sorte de brume épaisse et douce ; Flotter à travers un nuage.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Draco pour se remettre de cette étrange sensation. Il lui en fallut beaucoup moins cependant pour hoqueter de surprise en reconnaissant son Manoir.

"Severus, tu m'as dit que nous allions sur le chemin de traverse."

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. "Et pourquoi t'aurais-je amené sur le chemin de traverse avec _tes valises. _J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui est ce mystérieux inconnu qui t'a transformé en petite fleur blonde." Murmura Severus avec sacarsme. Harry retint un éclat de rire en voyant les joues de Draco rougir violemment.

"Et bien tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à moi. _Papa _est au courant, lui." Siffla Draco avant de faire volte-face et d'avancer rapidement vers le manoir.

Le visage de Severus s'affaissa un peu et Harry déglutit. Il se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main dans la sienne. "Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il. Et il ne pouvait pas ne pas être désolé en permanence. Parce qu'apparemment même Draco était un peu cassé.

"Tu n'y peux rien." Répondit l'homme en relevant la tête. Il l'observa un moment, comme encore un peu certain que rien n'était réel, avant de tourner son regard sur le Manoir et d'avancer.

Ils aperçurent Draco monter les marches et la porte s'ouvrir sur Lucius qui le prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils atteignaient à leur tour le pas de l'immense demeure, Lucius leva les yeux sur lui et sourit tristement. Draco tourna son regard sur Severus et fronça les sourcils avant de passer à côté de son père et de rentrer dans la maison. Sans un mot, Harry grimpa les marches, jeta un regard à l'homme blond et entra à son tour.

Un silence pesant sembla alors encercler les deux hommes. Severus avait le visage baissé, incapable sûrement d'en supporter d'avantage et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre ses longues mains. Lucius soupira, descendit les marches et se plaça face à lui.

"Tu ne vas pas parler?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide - c'était dur pour lui de quitter son attitude autoritaire et sèche, surtout face à cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Il fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était plus cet homme dorénavant. Jamais il n'avait vu Severus aussi défait. Il l'avait vu enragé, il l'avait vu choqué, blessé - par l'abandon de James, sa mort ; Par James simplement - mais jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, comme si le monde s'était écroulé sur ses épaules et qu'il était en dessous, obligé de lutter alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, oublier et mourir - ou mourir pour oublier.

Severus restait simplement là, immobile alors le blond passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Immédiatement, la tête de Severus se posa son épaule et il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il se mit à trembler tandis que les bras de Lucius se resserraient autour de lui.

"C'est mon fils Lucius." Murmura-t-il contre son cou. Le blond acquiesça doucement. "Je sais."

"Dumbledore a tué James." Continua l'homme, ses mains, au bout de ses bras ballants le long de son corps, se crispant.

"Je sais."

"Il m'a manipulé. Je l'ai cru. Je vous ai abandonné." Sa voix était rauque maintenant, et sa respiration précipitée. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vraie, il ne voulait pas y croire.

C'était trop, bien trop. Et Severus voulait se laisser tomber à genoux, à terre, et crier et mourir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas crier, parce que c'était lui qui avait tout mal fait. C'était lui qui avait cru James capable de le trahir ainsi, alors que Mordred, James était en permanence aux petits soins pour lui et l'aimait, sans aucun doute. C'était lui qui avait choisi d'ignorer les alertes de Black parce que même s'il aimait James, Black restait un sal bâtard.

C'était lui qui avait refusé d'assister à l'enterrement de James, et d'écouter Lupin qui le priait de prendre Harry avec lui, de s'opposer à Dumbledore. C'était lui qui, alors que Lucius l'avait sauvé de l'alcool, de la drogue - et c'était terrible d'être maître des potions parce qu'il avait accès à tant de drogues chez lui - les avait abandonné, qui avait abandonné Lucius à Narcissa, alors que Lucius l'aimait et voulait le garder pour lui, le protéger et le faire aller mieux même s'il ne recevait rien en retour. C'était lui qui avait abandonné Draco, qui du haut de ses quatre ans le regardait déjà comme une sorte de héro, de papa-maman de remplacement, qui voulait des histoires, qui le collait partout, lui chuchotait des secrets sans queue ni tête. Qui l'appelait papa. C'était lui qui avait choisi de croire Dumbledore contre eux.

C'était de sa faute. Tout.

"Lucius." Murmura-t-il d'une voix si rauque qu'il manqua s'étouffer. Il sentit ses yeux, vitreux et submergé de douleur, se remplir de larmes.

"Je sais, shh. C'est fini maintenant."

Il allait crier. Il voulait crier. Et il respirait tellement vite et fort qu'il avait l'impression de n'entendre que cela et - sa tête roulant sur l'épaule de Lucius, il sentit ses jambes lâcher sous son poid et il s'affaissa, perdant presque avec soulagement conscience.

Peut-être pourrait-il être mort et ne jamais se réveiller. Disparaître.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews._**

**_Blibl'  
_**


	7. Reunification

**LOCUS UBI OMNES MUTARE**

**7  
**

Le rituel fut effectué si vite qu'Harry resta un instant sur sa faim, se souvenant de quelque chose de bien plus grandiose lorsqu'il était enfant. Pourtant il n'avait fallu à Lucius Malfoy que quelque minutes pour entrer dans son esprit et observer le rituel à partir de ses souvenirs – Harry ayant été trop petit à l'époque pour bien tout comprendre – et dix autres minutes pour mettre en place les pierres de Lune et apprendre la formule.

Après cela il ne fallut pas plus d'un clignement d'œil pour que de petite créature effrayante, Tom redevienne l'homme qu'il était avant de disparaître.

Et finalement, même si le rituel en lui-même était décevant, Harry ne regretta pas un instant qu'il fut fait aussi vite, car plus vite Dumbledore serait-il mis K.O., plus vite les deux Laps seraient-ils réunis et il pourrait retrouver Marcus, rencontrer cet autre Harry si malheureux et espérer que tout finisse comme dans les contes de fées.

Lorsque Tom – et c'était Tom désormais – se retourna vers eux et sourit, d'un air si soulagé que toutes les abominables années qu'il avait dû passer à souffrir s'évanouirent, Harry se jeta dans ses bras, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas son père et que l'homme n'avait certainement aucun souvenir de lui – de ce petit lui qu'il avait sauvé lorsqu'il était encore dans son placard.

Il sentit l'homme respirer profondément avant d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Ensuite, Tom releva son visage et porta son attention sur Lucius sans lâcher Harry.

« Je veux que tu te rendes au Ministère avec Harry et que tu rapportes au Ministre tout ce que tu sais à propos des machinations de Dumbledore, y compris la situation de famille d'Harry, et le fait que Severus est son père et qu'il était lié par la Magie à James. Je veux aussi que tu lui expliques qu'un _Laps _a été créé. Harry, les Aurors prendront surement une fiole de ton sang pour s'assurer de ta véritable filiation et te demanderont également tes souvenirs – je suis navré si ce sont des souvenirs douloureux mais il faudra le faire, est-ce que c'est d'accord ? »

Harry se tendit un instant avant de se reculer et de croiser le regard de cet autre père à l'air plus vieux. Il acquiesça avant d'aller rejoindre Lucius près du foyer.

« Si tout se passe bien, les _Laps _seront réunifiés ce soir. »

Harry et Lucius étaient sur le point de se saisir de poudre de cheminette lorsqu'un Elfe de Maison apparut, se courba devant Tom puis Lucius avant de relever les yeux timidement.

« Maître Malfoy, Monsieur Snape s'est réveillé. » Lucius échangea un regard rapide avec Tom qui secoua la tête. « Je préfèrerais que tout soit réglé au plus vite, Lucius. Je suis sûr que Draco saura très bien s'occuper de Severus pendant ton absence, et je suis persuadé que cela leur fera du bien. »

Le Maître de la famille Malfoy sembla incertain pendant un moment avant de finalement hocher la tête et de mettre une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui tourna son regard sur lui et sourit.

« Allons-y. » Et après avoir jeté la poudre magique dans la cheminée, chacun leur tour, ils disparurent.

* * *

L'elfe de Maison qui venait de quitter Lucius, Tom et Harry réapparut dans l'immense chambre du Maître du Manoir et courba la tête devant Draco, assis, tendu, sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon aménagé dans la deuxième partie de la chambre.

« Maître Malfoy est parti avec Monsieur Harry Potter au Ministère de la magie, Jeune Maître. Maître Riddle a insisté. »

Draco croisa les bras avant de jeter un regard sur Severus qui, même s'il était réveillé et semblait moins pâle que lorsqu'il s'était évanoui, gardait la tête baissée et les lèvres serrées.

Le jeune blond finit par fermer les yeux et inspirer très profondément avant de se lever et de venir s'installer sur le bord du lit, tendant ensuite une main et la posant sur celles nouées et nerveuses, de Severus.

« Je suis désolé. » Severus secoua la tête dans un mouvement sec et Draco put voir sa mâchoire se serrer un peu plus. Ses yeux noirs fixés presque avec agressivité – une agressivité désespérée – sur le couvre lit bleu roi.

« Tu sais, lorsque j'étais petit, - commença alors Draco après avoir prit une nouvelle inspiration un peu tremblante - Mère avait l'habitude de me dire à quel point Papa était dégoûtant de rester avec toi alors qu'elle était là, qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour elle et qu'il la rendait très malheureuse. Elle me prenait contre elle et elle pleurait et aucun de vous n'était là pendant _des siècles_ et je devais rester avec elle et l'écouter gémir, avant que vous ne rentriez et qu'elle ne quitte la maison pour retrouver l'un de ses amants. »

Draco releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Severus qui le fixait à présent. « Je pense que si je ne t'avais pas aimé autant, j'aurais détesté Papa de la rendre si malheureuse et de m'obliger à supporter ses pleurs. Elle m'accusait parfois de la rendre malheureuse aussi, parce que j'acceptais de – je t'acceptais à la maison comme quelque chose de tout à fait normal. »

« Et puis un jour, je me suis levé et tu étais parti, sans même dire au revoir. J'avais quatre ans, et normalement à quatre ans on oublie. C'est ce que Mère disait toujours quand je pleurais la nuit. Elle venait me voir et elle me disait des choses horribles sur toi, elle jubilait et elle me disait que je t'oublierais bien assez vite. Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. Et Papa non plus. Severus…Pourquoi tu es parti ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, et Severus tremblait presque devant lui et c'était assez terrifiant de le voir ainsi.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il était de nouveau très pâle et Draco s'inquiéta un instant de le voir perdre conscience à nouveau, puis finalement Severus – ce deuxième père qu'il avait perdu il y a si longtemps – se mit à parler.

« J'aimais ton père énormément, Draco, – sa voix se cassa un peu et il ferma les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent sous celles de Draco – Et toi aussi. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas à cause de lui ou de toi que je suis partie, je te le promets. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais James Potter et moi étions liés par la Magie. »

Ses traits se contractèrent à nouveau et il déglutit plusieurs fois, comme si, s'il se remettait à parler trop rapidement, un sanglot allait lui échapper. Draco se mordit les lèvres et resserra sa main sur celle de Severus.

« Mais James est parti. Un jour, il avait disparu et je n'avais qu'un bout de papier de lui qui me disait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui – Je l'ai accepté, j'ai attendu, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi - et puis l'annonce de son mariage avec Lily Evans est paru dans le journal. Et ensuite ils ne sont jamais vraiment réapparu, à part pour l'annonce de la naissance d'Harry. Et puis ils sont morts. »

Quelque chose craqua alors dans sa voix et Draco grimpa sur le lit et vint se placer plus près de lui, assis en tailleur, ses deux mains tenant désormais celles si grandes et fines de Severus.

« Le lien s'était affaiblit pendant son absence, mais il n'a jamais vraiment disparu. Un lien d'Union d'âme ne disparait jamais et je pouvais toujours le sentir, et j'avais l'impression qu'il subsistait dans le lien une petite part de – de l'affection qu'il me portait. J'aimais ton père, Draco, mais le seul moyen de sceller une Union d'âme – de fermer le lien pour toujours – est par la réalisation d'un nouveau lien. Narcissa a toujours refusé que nous nous lions avec ton père et au bout de quatre ans, l'impression de trahir James en permanence était devenu douloureux. Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus. Un jour, tu étais venu me regarder réaliser une potion et tu as fait tomber un bocal rempli d'acide de Carience – et je t'ai frappé, Draco. »

Le blond eut un sursaut et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir que Severus l'ait un jour frappé. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Ce n'était certainement pas assez fort pour que tu t'en souviennes. Je t'ai attrapé le bras et je t'ai donné une fessée. J'ai eu l'impression d'y mettre toute ma force, mais ce n'était qu'une petite fessée. Lucius m'a répété que ce n'était rien, que j'avais agi ainsi parce que j'avais eu peur pour toi – ce qui est vrai, si l'acide t'avait touché, tu n'aurais plus de main, Draco. Mais tu avais une marque sur le bras et j'étais tellement fatigué que…je ne pouvais plus faire ça. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à trahir James et à trahir Lucius en pensant toujours à James et à risquer ta sécurité parce que j'étais trop fatigué. J'avais 23 ans Draco. Je – c'était trop douloureux, et j'ai été lâche et je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé de t'avoir abandonné. »

Il se tut ensuite, et Draco après un moment sans bouger, sans parler, se mit sur ses genoux et entoura Severus de ses bras, et le serra très fort contre lui.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il contre le cou de l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son deuxième père parce que sa Mère n'avait jamais été plus que sa génitrice et elle était vilaine et voulait le faire haïr Severus alors que Severus était parfait.

L'homme enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco et inspira profondément, souriant légèrement.

« Je suis fiancé à Marcus Flint. » Avoua enfin le blond contre lui. Et Severus haussa un sourcil avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

* * *

Lucius et Harry se rendirent immédiatement au dernier étage du Ministère, chaque personne qu'il croisait se courbant légèrement devant l'homme. Harry sourit légèrement à la vue de l'allure fière et emplie d'une magie ancestrale qui semblait émaner de Lucius. Rien ici, n'avait vraiment changé. Dans son monde, Lucius possédait cette même prestance, ce même port fier et comme imparable et Harry n'avait nul doute que le soir même, Dumbledore rôtirait dans une des cellules d'Azkaban. Harry crispa les poings à cette seule pensée et sa magie pulsa légèrement autour de lui.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Prince, nous ferons payer à Dumbledore ce qu'il nous a fait au centuple. »

Le ding de l'ascenseur sonna comme un glas sur ses paroles et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antichambre du bureau du Ministère. Lucius laissa passer Harry devant lui tandis que la secrétaire, une femme petite et replète vêtue d'un tailleur vert clair se levait hâtivement et saluait l'homme avec timidité. « Monsieur Fudge est en rendez-vous avec le directeur de Poudlard, il a expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé. »

Lucius eut alors un sourire satisfait – maléfiquement satisfait – et il s'approcha rapidement du bureau de la femme. « Appelez immédiatement les Aurors et dites-leur que c'est une urgence. Et veuillez activer les protections anti-magie du bureau, je vous prie. »

La secrétaire écarquilla alors les yeux mais s'empressa de sortir sa baguette et de murmurer un sort sur la tête du lion de son presse-papier. Elle se saisit ensuite d'une centrale de téléphone moldue antique et tourna le large cadrant trois fois. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de demander à parler au département des Aurors d'urgence. Après quelques brèves paroles échangées, elle raccrocha et releva son visage vers Lucius et Harry.

« Les Aurors seront là dans cinq minutes. »

« Merci, Margareth. » Dit Lucius avant de se tourner vers la double porte en ébène du bureau du Ministre. Sans un mot de plus, il s'avança jusqu'à elles et faisant fi des protestations de la secrétaire, il les ouvrit avec une telle théâtralité qu'Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Il le suivit à l'intérieur du bureau et observa avec intérêt le Ministre se lever déjà de derrière son bureau et Dumbledore tourner un regard bleu sur eux.

Les portes du bureau claquèrent sèchement dans leurs dos.

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en vie ! » S'exclama le Ministre en faisant rapidement le tour du bureau pour s'approcher d'Harry.

« Cornélius, j'ai des choses de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. Je me suis permis de demander l'assistance des Aurors » Expliqua rapidement Lucius sans lâcher Dumbledore des yeux un instant.

Fudge se retourna vivement vers son conseiller et écarquilla les yeux. « Que se passe-t-il, Lucius ? Comment Monsieur Potter est-il arrivé ici ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre.

Il y eut quelques coups frappés à la porte et le directeur du département des Aurors suivit de quatre des plus entraînés Aurors pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur Malfoy, Directeur Dumbledore, » salua le chef des Aurors.

« Ah, Monsieur Scrimgeour, merci de nous avoir rejoint. Je viens ici aujourd'hui pour vous faire part de la situation de Monsieur Prince ici présent. »

Il y eut un lourd silence et Dumbledore se leva lentement de son siège tandis que le Ministre et les Aurors échangeaient des regards surpris.

« Lucius, ce jeune homme n'est pas – c'est – enfin, Lucius, c'est Harry Potter. »

« Ce jeune homme est issu d'un _Laps_ Cornelius. Et il a de très intéressantes informations à vous transmettre à propos d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Les yeux du Ministre se tournèrent immédiatement sur Albus dont la baguette avait progressivement glissée de sa manche à sa main droite.

« Inutile, Dumbledore, les sorts de protections ont été activés. Harry. »

Harry avança légèrement dans la pièce et fusilla Dumbledore des yeux avant de se tourner vers le Ministre.

« Mon nom est Harry Prince, et je suis le fils de Severus Prince - ou Snape ici - et de James Potter qui étaient liés par la Magie. Un peu avant ma naissance, Dumbledore a enlevé mon père à la suite d'une prophétie faite par le professeur Trelawney qui en quelques mots, annonçait la déchéance du Professeur Dumbledore. »

Le Ministre et les Aurors échangèrent quelques regards avant que deux d'entre eux se rendent auprès de Dumbledore et l'obligent à se rassoir.

« Cornélius, vous n'allez pas croire cela. Nous n'avons pas connu de _Laps _depuis 1876. Il n'y a rien dans ces dernières années qui ait été suffisamment dramatique pour qu'en soit créé un nouveau. »

Le Ministre se tourna avec incertitude sur Lucius qui lui envoya un regard féroce et Fudge fit un vague geste de main pour faire taire Dumbledore. Le vieil homme serra visiblement les dents.

« Continuez, Harry. »

« L'homme que vous considérez comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un mage Noir. Il était également désigné par la prophétie et Dumbledore souhaitait le voir disparaître. Il a cherché pendant de longs mois l'endroit où Dumbledore avait caché James et grâce à Peter Pettigrew a finalement réussi à les trouver. Mon père a exigé de Tom Riddle qu'il forme un lien de parrainage avant toute chose, ce que Tom a fait, mais Dumbledore est arrivé et a tué mon père, trop faible à cause de l'altération du lien d'Union d'âme, et Lily Evans, dont il n'a fait que se servir du début à la fin, pour empêcher Severus Snape de rechercher mon père. Il a fini par jeter un Avada sur Tom qui grâce à la magie du lien de parrainage encore active, n'a pas été tué mais l'avait bien trop affaibli pour qu'il puisse se défendre.

J'ai été envoyé par Dumbledore dans la famille moldue de Lily Evans, avec laquelle je ne partage aucun lien du sang, pour ma protection selon Dumbledore. Ces gens me frappaient, et ne m'ont donné pour chambre qu'un placard. Tom, trop faible pour récupérer son corps que Dumbledore avait pulvérisé, m'a retrouvé, et m'a entraîné à développer un corps astral pour échapper aux colères de mon soit-disant oncle. Lorsque j'en ai eu la force, il m'a envoyé chercher Severus à Poudlard et il m'a sauvé, j'avais 4 ans et demi. Ici, Dumbledore a utilisé une pierre de Lune pour vaincre Tom Riddle, et cela l'a beaucoup plus affaibli que dans mon monde, il n'a jamais réussi à passer les barrières que Dumbledore a dressé autour de la maison des Dursley. Harry n'a jamais été sauvé, Severus n'a jamais su qu'il était son père, et Dumbledore – cracha-t-il avec toute la haine dont il était capable – a continué à exercer et à laisser souffrir Harry alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il subissait. »

Un silence épais, lourd et ahuri se fit dans la pièce lorsqu'Harry eut terminé son explication, rompu un instant plus tard – et on aurait dit qu'il s'était passé des heures – par un mouvement de Dumbledore. Les Aurors agirent immédiatement et l'homme se retrouva rapidement des menottes brise-magie aux poignets.

« Cornélius, c'est un complot. Un _Laps_, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Lucius est un partisan de Voldemort, il veut me confondre auprès de vous depuis des années, vous n'allez pas… »

« ASSEZ ! » Cria Fudge en se retournant un instant vers lui. Il le fusilla du regard puis s'approcha d'Harry. « Est-ce vrai, mon enfant ? Est-ce que tout ce que vous dites est vrai ? »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Dumbledore souhaitait confondre un partisan des traditions sorcières pour les anéantir, parce que les familles ancestrales seront toujours bien plus puissantes que tous les nez de moldus, et il en a peur. C'est la vérité. Je peux vous procurer une fiole de mon sang pour faire des analyses, si vous le souhaitez, et Severus Snape peut vous confirmer l'existence de l'Union d'âme et je peux vous montrer ce qu'ils m'ont fait » Termina-t-il avec un peu plus de difficultés.

Fudge le fixa pendant un long moment avant de finalement faire de nouveau face à Dumbledore.

« J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs en tant que Ministre, Dumbledore, je me suis souvent laissé influencer, et Lucius a sans doute un peu trop de pouvoirs dans mon gouvernement, mais je lui ai toujours fait confiance, même si ses desseins ont toujours été plutôt clairs pour moi. Mais s'il y a une chose que je n'accepte pas, Dumbledore, c'est le fait de faire souffrir un enfant magique. Vous êtes celui qui m'a dissuadé de créer un service spécial destiné à s'assurer du bien-être des enfants magiques issus de moldus. Et pendant ce temps vous saviez que cet enfant, que vous avez dressé en héros pour je ne sais quelle raison, souffrait le martyr aux mains de personnes qui_ n'étaient pas sa famille._ Oh Dumbledore, vous ne reverrez pas la lumière du jour avant que vous descendiez aux Enfers. Je pourrais vous envoyer immédiatement à Azkaban, Dumbledore, après tout, c'est ce que vous avez presque réussi à me faire faire il y a des années lorsque ce Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous avez créé a été détruit, mais je veux que tout le monde sache qui vous êtes vraiment. Il y aura un procès, et il y aura les preuves du _Laps_, il y aura les preuves des maltraitances faites à ce garçon, et il y aura les preuves de l'inhumanité dont vous avez fait preuve en séparant de Liés. »

Il y eut un son ensuite, un bruit, sourd, latent, à peine perceptible. Un vrombissement qui s'intensifia et que la magie de la pièce – alors qu'elle était désactivée – répercuta. Il y eut quelques hoquets, trois temps, trois coups, et le monde entier sembla disparaitre, se fondre, avant de brutalement réapparaître et se remettre en place.

Le Ministre ouvrit les yeux – cligna une fois, puis deux – regarda autour de lui, croisa le regard de Scrimgeour qui hocha la tête et lui sourit d'un air entendu. Puis le Chef des Aurors s'approcha de Dumbledore et haussa un sourcil. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la joie que je ressens à savoir que vous n'avez pas été réunifiés, Dumbledore, parce que sans cela vous seriez mort, et j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas vous savoir retenu dans une cellule à Azkaban. Amenez-moi ça à Azkaban. Et prenez votre temps pour faire votre rapport, je veux qu'il comprenne ce qu'il va vivre pour le restant de sa vie. »

Scrimgeour sourit un peu plus encore et hocha la tête. « Longue vie en Enfer, Dumbledore. »

* * *

Marcus, Harry et Draco étaient en train de jouer à la bataille explosive dans le bureau de Tom, Lucius, Caleb, Tom et Severus discutant à voix basses de ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer dans le _Laps _lorsque cela arriva.

Il y eut un son, un bruit, sourd, latent, à peine perceptible. Il y eut quelques hoquets, trois temps, trois coups, et le monde entier sembla disparaitre, se fondre, avant de brutalement réapparaître et se remettre en place.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était accroché à Marcus parce qu'il était terrifié par l'idée qu'il soit en réalité en train de se réveiller et que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve. Mais ils étaient tous encore là, Severus et Tom déjà debout en train de regarder tout autour d'eux, et Tom soupira profondément en se dirigeant vers une des plus hautes armoires du bureau. Il fit venir à lui une des grandes échelles et grimpa, ouvrant ensuite à l'aide d'un sort compliqué un tout petit placard. Il en sortit une longue boîte qu'il vint déposer sur le bureau et ouvrit.

Harry l'observa ensuite sortir avec intérêt ce qui semblait être un album, puis divers autres artefacts magiques.

« Ce sont les plus précieuses possessions que l'on avait dans le _Laps_, si Tom ne les avait pas mises dans ce placard, elles auraient disparus. » Expliqua doucement Marcus dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Le petit brun tourna alors vivement son regard sur Marcus et se tendit immédiatement, avant de presque sauter des genoux de Marcus sur lequel il avait été jusque-là installé.

« Tu veux dire que…Enfin… - il jeta un regard paniqué à Tom et Severus et s'éloigna un peu d'eux.- Les mondes ont été réunifiés ? » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Ce fut Draco qui s'approcha de lui et vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Oui, Harry. Et crois-moi, vraiment, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Harry jeta un regard terrifié à Draco avant de déglutir et de hocher la tête lentement. Il sourit – il tenta de sourire – mais au fond de lui il ressentit une sorte de terreur qui le paralysa presque et il détourna vivement le regard. Parce – parce que ce n'était pas possible que tout aille soudainement bien parce que de toute façon il était cassé et il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir et Snape ne l'aimerait _jamais._

Il se sentit attirer ensuite dans une forte étreinte et il tourna son visage contre la tunique vert sombre de Severus. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, je t'en pries. Tout va bien, d'accord, tout va aller beaucoup mieux. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. Je te promets que tout ira bien. »

Harry sentit une boule bloquer sa gorge et la panique se répandre dans son ventre, le contractant, avant qu'il ne se force à prendre de profondes inspirations et qu'il ne hoche la tête contre le torse de cet autre Snape - qui était son père.

« Je pense qu'il serait bon de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy, c'est sans doute là qu'ils sont. » Leur parvint la voix de Tom et Harry entendit Marcus dire quelque chose avant que Severus ne s'éloigne un peu de lui, gardant malgré tout un bras autour d'Harry.

« Harry, tu iras avec Severus. » Dit Tom en cherchant puis trouvant le pot de poudre de cheminette. Harry se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Severus et hocha la tête.

Il observa, sa respiration toujours un peu bloqué dans sa gorge, Caleb et Lucius puis Marcus et Draco disparaître et échangea un regard empli d'appréhension avec Tom qui lui sourit avant de partir lui aussi en direction du Manoir Malfoy.

Severus l'accompagna alors jusqu'à la cheminée et se pencha un peu devant lui, saisissant son visage entre ses mains et le forçant à le regarder.

« Harry, si nous sommes ici maintenant, cela veut dire que Dumbledore est à Azkaban, et que tout le monde va bien, et sans doute aussi que le Severus de ton monde a appris qu'il était ton père. Tu ne retourneras jamais chez les Dursley, et nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais non plus, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Longtemps, Harry fixa son regard vert dans ceux si noirs de Severus avant d'humecter ses lèvres et de poser ses mains sur celles de l'homme sur ses joues.

« Mais si c'est un rêve ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée.

« Ce n'en est pas un Harry. Je ne peux pas te le prouver, parce qu'il est normal que tu ne crois pas à tout ce qui s'est passé, mais il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. Je te promets que c'est la vérité. Mais si tu crois que c'est un rêve, fais en sorte d'en profiter au maximum et il y aura un moment où tu t'apercevras que tu ne te réveilleras pas, parce que tout ceci est la réalité. Crois-moi. »

Et enfin, Harry acquiesça, et sourit un peu plus sûrement, un peu moins terrifié que nous ne disparaisse.

Il se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la cheminée et observa Severus attraper de la poudre, la jeter et annoncer le nom du Manoir Malfoy.

Dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, ils disparurent.

* * *

Harry et Lucius furent au Manoir Malfoy en un instant. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots avec Fudge et Scrimgeour que les deux hommes les avaient pressés de repartir vers leurs proches et de surtout bien s'occuper d'Harry Potter – celui qui avait tant souffert.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans la salle des transferts du Manoir, Harry annonça à Lucius qu'il rejoignait Tom dans le grand salon tandis que Lucius l'informa qu'il allait chercher Severus et Draco.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre sembla infini à Lucius qui prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la large double porte quand il parvint enfin à ses appartements.

Il fut presque secoué, plus que pour la réunification, lorsqu'il vit Draco penché vers Severus, les deux hommes - parce que Draco était presque un homme maintenant – parlant doucement, comme s'il n'avait pas été séparé par dix années d'incompréhension, de rupture.

Lucius se racla doucement la gorge et Severus releva immédiatement la tête, fixant immédiatement avec incertitude son ancien amant.

« Severus, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda l'homme doucement en s'approchant, s'installant sur le bord du lit face à son fils.

« Mieux. Vous avez été au Ministère ? » Demanda-t-il sans vraiment croiser le regard du blond. Lucius hocha la tête et avança une main, la posant avec douceur sur l'une des jambes, crispées, de Severus.

« Les _Laps _sont réunifiés, Severus. Je pense que la famille d'Harry – de l'autre Harry – va arriver ici dans peu de temps, avec le Harry d'ici. » Dit-il lentement. Une ombre passa rapidement sur le visage de Severus et il se ferma. « Severus, Harry est.. »

« Mon fils, je sais. » L'interrompit Severus rapidement. Mais Lucius secoua la tête et remonta sa main sur l'un des bras de Severus.

« Oui, mais – Severus, le Harry du _Laps_ nous a dit qu'il avait été maltraité chez sa famille moldue, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à te contacter grâce à l'aide de Tom lorsqu'il avait un peu plus de quatre. Ici – Severus, personne n'a sauvé Harry ici. Ton fils a été maltraité pendant quatorze ans par des moldus qui n'étaient pas sa famille. Je crois – Je crois qu'ils lui ont fait _beaucoup _de mal, Severus. » Et la façon lente et presque craintive dont Lucius expliquait cela fit comprendre à Severus que ce qu'avait vécu Harry avait dû être un enfer.

Il ferma les yeux alors, crispa les poings et respira profondément, encore et encore, et il pensa à James, à cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé, à ce sorcier fabuleux avec lequel il s'était lié par la Magie, qui ne l'avait en réalité jamais trahi et qui avait porté son fils, puis il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Lucius, sur cet homme qu'il aimait toujours, qui avait toujours une place dans son cœur, juste à la limite du Lien d'âme avec James qu'il pouvait toujours sentir, et sur Draco, qui avait été son fils pendant bien trop peu de temps, mais sur lequel il avait toujours essayé de veiller avec attention.

Puis il pensa à Harry, qu'il avait détesté, à qui il en avait voulu, qui n'était qu'un enfant – son enfant – et qui avait apparemment vécu des choses atroces alors que Severus était son père et qu'il aurait dû être là pour lui.

Il expira fort, coupa court à la panique, à la détresse terrible qui voulait comprimer sa poitrine et leva un bras, passant sa main sur la nuque de Lucius et l'attira vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux. « S'il te plaît. » Murmura-t-il et dans ses yeux, Lucius put lire de la résignation et de l'acceptation, et une ferveur, une volonté, qui avait semblé s'éteindre à jamais la veille.

Lucius prit un instant seulement pour hocher la tête, avant de finalement se pencher lui aussi vers Severus et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était comme revivre – et cela l'était autant pour Severus que pour Lucius, parce que Lucius aimait viscéralement cet homme dont il s'éloigna un instant et qui posa son front contre le sien.

« Draco. » Murmura Severus contre Lucius. Lucius sourit et ils sentirent Draco bouger un peu à côté d'eux. « Oui, Sev. » Répondit Draco avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Harry va avoir besoin de soutien, quand tu étais petit tu voulais un petit frère – et Severus se sépara un peu de Lucius et tourna son visage sur Draco – considères-le comme tel, s'il te plaît. »

Et Draco hocha gravement la tête, parce que même s'il n'avait jamais aimé le Gryffondor jusqu'à maintenant, il était désormais le fils de Severus, un fils enlevé par Dumbledore et maltraité par une famille de moldus et qui aurait dû être aimé et choyé par les sorciers.

« Promis. »

* * *

Lucius, Draco et Severus venaient à peine d'entrer dans le Grand Salon lorsqu'un Elfe apparut devant eux, et annonça rapidement que leurs sosies venaient de sortir de la Cheminée. Lucius lui ordonna de les diriger vers eux et ils attendirent tous avec trépidations qu'enfin, la preuve de la réunification apparaisse devant eux. Ce fut Tom qui pénétra dans la pièce en premier, un Tom en meilleur santé, à l'air plus jeune et moins inquiet, et son fils se précipita vers lui et sauta presque dans ses bras. Tom déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et le serra contre lui tandis que Lucius, - Marcus et Draco pénétraient à sa suite. Puis rapidement, Harry s'écarta et regarda avec tristesse et soulagement l'autre Harry et Severus entrer.

Et c'était à la fois terrible et déroutant de voir cet Harry – qui avait récupéré son corps et semblait encore plus petit et maigre que ce qu'il avait cru voir dans le miroir – s'accrocher aux robes de Severus, le visage un peu pâle et l'air persuadé – et Harry savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait – que tout allait disparaître en un claquement de doigt.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, personne ne se risquant à prendre la parole parce que c'était étrange de se retrouver tous là, d'être face à un double, soit plus heureux, soit plus triste. Puis finalement, Severus, le Severus hanté de Lucius s'avança dans la pièce et alla jusqu'à Harry, jusqu'à son fils à lui, et laissa tomber un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur.

Il leva ses yeux noirs sur son visage et tendit ses mains pour saisir celle trop fines de _son fils._

« Harry, je – je suis désolé d'avoir cru que ton père pourrait me trahir un jour, et tu ne peux pas – tu ne pourras jamais imaginer à quel point l'idée de t'avoir abandonné à Dumbledore et à ces moldus me fait – me _tue_. Mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour me rattraper à partir de maintenant, et que même si tu ne me pardonnes jamais, je m'assurerais que tu sois aussi heureux que possible et que tu – que tu ne souffres plus jamais. Tu sembles proche de Severus – et il jeta un regard sur son autre lui et hocha la tête – alors si tu préfères rester avec lui, c'est d'accord. Mais si tu veux – si tu acceptes de me donner une chance, je te promets de prendre soin de toi et de tout faire pour tenter de rattraper les années que tu as perdu et - Lucius et Draco seraient aussi heureux de pouvoir prendre soin de toi aussi. »

Severus sentit les mains d'Harry se crisper un peu dans les siennes et il l'observa lever les yeux sur Lucius et Draco. Ce qu'il vit sembla le rassurer parce qu'il se détendit de nouveau et ouvrit la bouche, se racla la gorge et hocha la tête.

« C'est tout un peu compliqué pour moi et je pense vraiment que c'est un rêve parce que tout est vraiment trop bizarre et surréaliste, mais si croire à cela m'empêche de revenir là-bas – ou si je suis mort – ou – enfin, tant que je reste ici, ça me va. Je veux rester avec vous. » Murmura Harry, avant de relever la tête sur l'autre Severus qui lui sourit, puis de tourner son regard sur Marcus et Harry, le plus grand des deux ayant déjà passé un bras autour de la taille de son fiancé.

Et le plus petit Harry aurait pâli, sans doute, si son double à l'air si sûr de lui ne lui avait pas souri avec douceur, et Marcus de hocher la tête à ses côtés.

« Ok. » Dit-il encore. Et il pleura de soulagement alors, et il s'accrocha presque désespérément aux robes de Severus – de son père – lorsque celui l'attira dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort que possible.

Chacun sourit ensuite, et la magie sembla se mettre à murmurer doucement autour d'eux et tout irait sans doute bien désormais parce que c'était ainsi toujours que les _Laps_ se terminaient, que le_ Planus Rursus_ s'achevait.

Alors c'était presque certain qu'ils seraient heureux à présent, qu'ils s'installeraient tous au Manoir Malfoy, que les adultes passeraient des heures à discuter de savoir qui ferait quoi dans ce nouveau monde où ils étaient désormais jumeaux, et où il serait question de divorcer de Narcissa et de se lier à Severus pour le Lucius encore célibataire, et où pour les plus jeunes, il serait tant de présenter les deux Marcus, parce qu'il y en avait un à Draco et l'autre aux deux Harry et que Draco refuserait catégoriquement que qui que ce soit ne les confonde tandis que son double se ferait un plaisir de profiter de sa liberté.

Il y aurait Sirius qui prendrait Severus dans ses bras et lui pardonnerait finalement de ne pas l'avoir cru. Il y aurait Rémus qui en pleurerait de joie – et eux ne seraient qu'un.

Et il y aurait aussi James, quelque part, qui sourirait enfin de voir les siens heureux.

Et puis il y aurait Harry, qui doucement mais sûrement, irait finalement bien.

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic._

Blibl'_  
_


End file.
